Tenchi
by Mistress-Starfire
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU Naruto is an Angel trainee that failed his assignments 3 times. His last assignment is to make traumatized Uchiha Sasuke Happy. He has one year to do so. Sasuke not only is happier, he falls in love. How will he react that Naruto will leave?
1. Last Chance

**Title:** Tenchi

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Naruto is an innocent, annoying, lovable angel-in-training who has failed his Angel exams 3 times. If he doesn't come through for this assignment, he's banned from ever becoming Angel, and his last assignment to prove himself proves be very hard. He has to make a certain boy happy. This 'certain boy' is Uchiha Sasuke, whose past seems to scar him very badly. Can Naruto make the so called 'Heartless Prince' happy? Or will he come back to heaven as a fallen Angel? It is obvious that Naruto was not only making Sasuke happier, but Sasuke in turn has fallen in love with the little blonde idiot. How will he react when he realizes that after the assignment, Naruto will leave?

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI! BOYXBOY! **

**Pairings:** GAAnaru (One-sided so far…) SASUNARU (more pairings should be coming…)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**MESSAGE:** YAOI haters better bounce out of here! I don't care about what sort of shit you have to say to me, so you see that nice little button that says 'back'?

**PRESS** IT.

ENJOY! And give me advice. I mean, for the story. If there are any grammatical errors, please don't inform me. It's probably because I'm too lazy to look back. Oh, and the first chapter is usually not all that Yaoish. Sorry.

BUT! The next couple of Chapters will be Yaoish! So do not be disappointed, readers! (If I have any…)

**AND **moreimportantly, **REVIEW**, DAMMIT!

_Italics_-thoughts.

**X-x-X-x-X - **Spacers that move characters from time to time and place to place.

**X-x-X-x-X **

_Chapter one_

_Last Chance_

"Uzumaki NARUTO!" The Head Goddess of the Heavens yelled. Her normally pretty blond hair was in disarray. Her usually sweet Honey-colored eyes had a hint of killer intent and as she roared the unfortunate person's name, her delicate brows and shoulders twitched with aggravation. This was Tsunade, the Head Goddess. She was who you would usually call 'God', and who you yourself usually prayed to.

Of course, everyone thought the God was a male, which pissed Tsunade off greatly. "Women were much better leaders then males" She once told her assistant Angel, Shizune. Shizune agreed and said "Women are a lot more sensitive and loving, and would protect the earth better." Tsunade nodded and said dramatically, "While men are violent and evil and perverted. They would destroy the world with their violence, hateful ways and porn!"

Then they would both laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

…While in their minds, they knew there were some exceptions. Good looking, nice guys, fair, manly, non-violent or perverted. But there were very few. And most of them were already married.

Then their laughs would usually end with wistful sighs…

"NARUTO!" Tsunade banged her fist and her desk shattered. "Izumo! Bring me a new desk!" She barked at the nearest assistant.

Finally, Naruto came in, looking down. "Eheheeheheheeee…" He laughed sheepishly.

"…hi…" He said, uncomfortable. _What did I do now!_

"Naruto! What's this!" She gestured out the window.

Naruto was confused. "Uh……That's a window…"

"…No you idiot!"

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, got up, and shoved Naruto to her window, and when he looked down, he saw half of the houses destroyed. It was in such a bad shape, that while normally Angel's houses fix by themselves, it couldn't even assemble themselves properly anymore.

Naruto's eyes widened and he remembered that he was practicing how to fly with his new wings. …And ended up crashing into everything…and breaking everything…destroying and hurting other innocent angels-in-training…Yeaaaaah.

"The local angels have complained that you did this!" She barked.

"…I was training…" Naruto said his head down.

Tsunade calmed a bit.

"Training?"

"Yeah. Iruka-sensei told me that I've gotten stronger ever since Perverted Hermit trained me. To test it out, he made me open my wings." Naruto lifted his head. He was thirteen, but he still had his baby fat. Not to mention he was still short, and his voice hadn't gotten any manlier. His eyes were a rare shade of blue. Three whisker-like marks were on each side of his face. His Sunny blond hair went with his eyes perfectly. And his cute little white angel outfit made him look…heavenly. He looked so damn innocent! Not to mention cute.

Although his body was small, he had power and knew how to use weapons. Too bad he was still too innocent to understand how to kill or punish people. Tsunade hoped he will never have to. However, he was very, _very_ annoying, and he had a knack for causing trouble.

Naruto's eyes went up a shade lighter. "He was right!" He said excitedly. "My wings are twice as big as before!"

Tsunade stared at him and smiled. '_He's so cute and irresistible…'_

He used his hands to emphasize his point. "It's even bigger then this!" He said jumping with his hands up in the air.

She grinned. Her own wings were much bigger, of course.

"But I don't know how to control them very well. So I decided to train. If I can't even do that, then how will I be able to become the Head God?" He said, seriously.

Tsunade grabbed the blonde and gave him a noogie. '_Yeah, right. Him? Become the next head of the heavens? Hah!' _ She thought.

"Hey…Ow! Ouch! Hey! Tsunade-Obaa-chan! Stop! Ow!...OOF!"

Tsunade stopped messing around with him when she heard 'Tsunade-granny'.

Tsunade punched him and he went flying to the wall. "Never call me Baa-chan. got it!"

As Naruto was getting up from all the wall parts that were assembling themselves, he yelled, "YOU OLD HAG! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME! KILL ME!"

Tsunade glared at him. "Shut up, brat…and for your question, Yeah, maybe..."

"Hmmmmnnn!" Naruto made the noise and glared.

Tsunade's spirits lifted up.

She then laughed. "Oh, ho ho ho ho ho! I will never give you the head Goddess position, brat!"

Naruto glared, "One of these days! I will get it!"

Tsunade stuck her tongue at him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…!"

Tsunade decided to get back on the subject when she remembered that arguing with Naruto would waste a lot of time.

Before Naruto could retort, She asked, "Anyway, why didn't you go to the Training grounds to practice your flying?"

Naruto suddenly looked sad. "They don't like me. They didn't want me to be there. They wouldn't even let me in!"

He rubbed his stomach, where the demon was. Former Angel Mizuki had told him that he was the Head demon of hell. The Kyuubi. Apparently, the fourth Head God had given up his immortality to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. And no one was supposed to tell him, or tell the younger generation.

He was really depressed when he first heard it, but at least he now knew why the other Angels disliked him so much. He wasn't sure why the kids his age didn't like him, but it was probably because of the parents. The Kyuubi was known for sucking the Angel's immortality, 'killing' them, till they disappeared. After the Kyuubi was done with them, they couldn't even reborn. All hope of seeing the precious people that passed away when they died had disappeared.

In the end, Mizuki was stripped off of immortality, and was to be reborn as a plant on earth. He became a laughingstock up in the heavens.

"What!" Tsunade glared at no one particularly. _Those **brats **better let **my** brat in next time! _

Tsunade then told Naruto, "You should've come to me. I would've helped you before all this-She gestured at her window, showing the badly formed buildings and the people waving their fists at Naruto when he looked-Havoc was caused."

Tsunade then said. "Naruto, are you a Full-fledged Guardian Angel yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…"

"This is your…second time?"

Naruto blushed in shame. "No, Third."

Tsunade looked incredulously at him before saying, "You failed **3** times!"

Naruto replied by blushing.

Tsunade sighed, "Really, Naruto. Most Angels-in-training only receive 3 chances, or they go back to the harsh past as a human, or worse."

Naruto quirked up and asked, "Worst?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she answered, "Most unsuccessful Angels go back to the world…as spirits."

Naruto could feel his stomach drop. "Ghosts?"

"In some way, Yes…and they usually have to wait longer to be allowed at the heavens again."

"What! Why?"

Tsunade looked grim. "Naruto, there are millions of people in this world. Most have bad souls, and they are sent to hell. The few that are pure come as Angel trainees."

She continued, looking at Naruto's unpleasantly surprised face. "The 'few' we are talking about are actually a lot. Many of the to-be Angel's souls are bottled up way below the clouds."

"We haven't realized where to put them. Our Society is getting more and more cramped everyday."

Naruto nodded, slowly sucking the information in.

"The basic point of the lowest ranked Angel, the guardian angel, is to keep the human assigned happy. You do this invisibly, watching them over and making sure they had their own shares of good and bad experiences…You aren't even go up to the lowest rank yet! If you can't even take care of one measly human, how can you keep the whole world safe and happy! The Head God position…how will you achieve it!"

Naruto winced. It wasn't the sharpness of the words, but the truth of it all.

He stared at the pretty head goddess, and looked at her. She was wearing a white and dark blue robe and her large breasts were noticeable.

He asked sadly, "Does that mean…I have to go?"

She looked up in surprise, the question had been abrupt.

She sat and thought. After a moment of silence, she said calmly, "I'm going to give you another chance."

Naruto was…he was……He was so HAPPY! He jumped around and danced a crazy little dance and yelled.

She sighed and smiled. Why did she favor this brat so much?

**X-x-X-x-X**

Tsunade randomly picked a file for Naruto. He wasn't even a Guardian Angel yet, so that meant he was allowed to walk on earth. Whoever she picked, it'll be fate.

She closed her eyes and let her hand rummage between the files. Picking up one, she called out to Naruto, who was sitting outside to come back in her office.

"Good Luck, Naruto. You'll receive a Guardian Angel leveled assignment. I'll give you a year to find, know, and make this person happy."

She opened the file and stared at the Picture. The Picture stared irritably back at her.

"Listen up, Naruto. The person you are going to be with is named 'Uchiha Sasuke'. He just became 14 years old. He likes to…Eat Onigiri…Be alone. And…."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "….and that's it." Weird. This kid didn't like much.

Tsunade looked up and she realized that's he picked a hard guy for Naruto to deal with! With this guy, she just sent Naruto to automatic failure!

'_Shit shit shit shit…'_

Naruto asked innocently, "Are you okay…?"

Tsunade began to change the file to someone else when he heard him completing his question.

"…Old hag?"

Tsunade looked up, pissed. Here she was, trying to find an easier person for Naruto to deal with, and trade this Sasuke guy with that person, just to make sure the brat passed. And how is he thanking her? By calling her _OLD_ hag! HAH! Who cared about this disrespectful brat! She slammed the drawer of depressing kids and read more loudly, "This Uchiha brat dislikes…Fan girls, Fan boys, annoying people, his life, his brother, his teacher Kakashi, Sweet things, stupid people, being in mobs, being with loud groups, himself, Happy people, people who get in his way, …" Tsunade sweat dropped when she saw that the list went on and on and on and on and on and on…

Naruto wondered, '_What kind of person hates themselves?'_

She hoped that Naruto can make this bastard happy. She glanced at the Picture. Sure enough, he was very handsome, but his eyes said that he's experienced more trauma then normal fourteen year olds should.

"Well, let's carry on. He's very wealthy and his address is written under his Family members... wait, all he has left is his brother Itachi, who is apparently a criminal for…killing the family."

Naruto's eyes widened. "…What?"

Tsunade looked surprised too. "…Naruto, Don't ask this kid about his family…unless he trusts you."

"What? Why would anyone ….k-kill their own family? Where are they now?"

Tsunade's gaze softened. "I'm not entirely sure. Chances are that his family's souls are in the bottles. Usually, Humans succumb to greed, wealth and power. No, not only humans…some Angels are like that. But sooner or later, they'll end up in **hell**…"

Naruto shivered at the word.

Tsunade turned to look at the Photo of her, Jiriaya and Orochimaru when they were younger. It was framed in a plain wooden frame that she put on her desk. _Yep, look what happened to Orochimaru_, Rumors say he was the Head of hell's right hand man, but they were only rumors, and he was still one of the Legendary Angels. Yes, he was still up in Heaven.

Usually after you become a Guardian Angel, you become a Lord, or Lady. Lords and Ladies taught Guardian Angels and Angel Trainees, hence Iruka was a Lord. They were in charge of Knowledge and being one step ahead of humans at all times. In a way, they were smart enough to predict the future. Lords and Ladies can visit earth, but can't stay there as long as they want to. (Like Chuunins)

After becoming a Lord, the next step was become a master. Usually the farthest an Angel can go is becoming a Master of elements. Meaning you can control some or all things happening. You would be in charge of the weather. You can summon, and would protect Heaven's gates from attacks of the Minions or Devils from Hell. (Like Jounins)

The strongest would be the Head God or Goddess. You can do all of the things above and more. Thus Tsunade is in the Picture! (Like the Hokage)

Tsunade then said, "As I said before, you'll be there for a year. Try and make him happy."

She then unexpectedly pulled him close and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't give up hope, and Good Luck!"

Naruto blushed. Tsunade took off her necklace and placed it in his hand. When Naruto looked up in confusion, she said "A Gift, Brat." She then affectionately ruffled his hair.

She pulled from him to hand him something

"Here you go." She said as she gave the I.D. folder to him. Here contains your assignment, stuff about the guy, and fake identification statements, just in case something happens."

"Oh, and you can tell the guy you are an Angel. He probably won't believe you anyway."

She smiled.

"And, try not to get into trouble. Go pack your things up. Come back here when you are done."

Just as Naruto was getting out, Tsunade's stern voice rang out.

"Don't forget to clean the mess you made, brat."

Naruto slumped and said, "…okay…."

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Might as well begin cleaning up…_

As soon as he walked out the hokage building and walked to the 'destroyed' spot, Gaara was already seen moving and placing everything back to the way it was.

Gaara was such a nice guy. He had been a devil in hell, and to put it down bluntly, Heaven and Hell was clashing and Naruto beat up Gaara in a fight, knocked some sense into him, and they've been good friends ever since. They especially bonded when Naruto found out about Shukaku. And, Gaara was no longer a devil. He was a Guardian Angel now. (Even faster than Naruto!) And he was a lot gentler then before.

He already was able to control sand, and with it, he was repairing everything without lifting finger.

"Gaara!" Naruto waved enthusiastically.

"…Naruto…" Gaara turned his head to look at him.

"Whatcha doing? I should be the one cleaning it up!" Naruto frowned.

Ina a monotone voice, Gaara replied, "It was…not a problem."

"Aww, thanks Gaara. I'm going to miss you." and Naruto hugged him.

Gaara's pale face had a tiniest bit of blush on it, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

When he let go, Gaara stared at Naruto. "…Miss?"

Naruto grinned, "Yep! I'm going to earth for one whole year!"

Gaara didn't like where this was going. "…Why?"

"You know how I failed 3 times right? Tsunade's giving me a last chance to become a Guardian Angel!"

Gaara frowned. "…"

Naruto stopped being all bubbly. "Aw, Gaara, If I don't pass, I…won't be an Angel anymore. I will miss you a lot, and a year would be just like that!" He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"…Also, If I fail, I will…not see you anymore. It's more probable that would happen."

Not see Naruto? No! Gaara's sea green eyes looked down. "…"

Naruto, noticing that he wasn't cheering him up, hugged him. He whispered in his ear, "Gaara, I appreciate you being by my side when things were rough, and how you would always be there for me and…how you always…"

Gaara blushed lightly when the boy's hands were around his neck and how his lips were so closed to his ear.

"Always…"

He continued, "Acted like a brother."

Gaara then felt as if he was punched in the stomach. Like a brother! Only! He masked up his emotions when Naruto let go.

Naruto smiled at him, and he cheered up a bit inside. "Well, help me pack. If you're tired, keep me company instead!"

'_Naruto…'_

**X-x-X-x-X**

"Hmmm……"

Gaara was sitting on his bed and just remembering what had happened on the bed weeks ago. He remembered how he had taken advantage of Naruto's innocence of the topics and how he wanted to taste him. In the end, when he did, Gaara just said, "That's what friends do." And Naruto had bought it. Gaara blushed feverishly. He didn't take Naruto though…He decided he'd do that when Naruto loved him back.

If he ever loved him back…

"Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara was just sitting there doing nothing to help with the packing. He was acting weird and wasn't making the best of company.

"Yoo-hoo, Gaara in there?" Naruto noticed he was smiling weirdly, and his face was red.

_Does he have a fever?_

"Oh, shit!" Naruto leaned over and put his hand on Gaara's forehead and Gaara snapped out of it. His lips were right in his face! The same lips that were attached to the mouth that toyed with his d-"Gaara, you scared me! I thought you had a fever! And you had on the cheesiest grin on ever!"

Gaara lightly blushed. His green eyes darted around the room nervously, and Naruto couldn't help but grin. He hardly saw Gaara flustered.

"…u-um…" Gaara looked down.

"Help me pack!" Naruto took out two identical white outfits which Angels were supposed to wear. "Which one should I pick?"

Gaara had pulled himself together and answered in the usually deep voice he had.

"…They both look the same."

"…NO! One has an Orange hood! The other has a white one!"

Oh dear God, no. Not Orange. Gaara said, "Pack the White one."

"Why not the ORANGE!"

So the packing went on.

**X-x-X-x-X**

When they were done with the packing, (Naruto packed both orange and white hooded outfits in the end) he said, "Well, this is it…"

He grinned sadly at Gaara. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I'm going to miss you."

Naruto hugged Gaara. Gaara did something bolder. He brushed his lips against Naruto's Cheek and neck and said, "Don't forget me…"

Naruto blushed. But before he had a chance to respond, Gaara was gone. And his sand whirled around Naruto and disappeared. Gaara disappeared too.

'_What the heck…?_ _That was weird…' _He gathered up his things, which was in a duffel bag.

He went to the Head Goddess's room and Tsunade stood there, with a bunch of scrolls on the floor.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Step in the circle of scrolls." Indeed, the never ending scrolls had a round empty spot in the middle.

When he did, she made a bunch of seals and opened the portal with her blood.

"Bye, Naruto." And Tsunade turned to hide the single tear coming from her face. Naruto wanted to say something but he couldn't.

And before he knew it, he was sent crashing through the portal, into the dark streets and Alleys of earth.

TBC…

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Explanations:** The Houses reassemble by themselves in Heaven. They just do. Like let's say someone makes a hole through the wall. The wall would fix itself. Naruto destroyed everything so much, the houses couldn't fix themselves anymore.

Oh, and the Gaara thing will be explained later on.

_Obaa-chan_ means grandma.

_Sensei_ means Teacher.

If you have any questions, ask me and I just MIGHT answer. XD

**A/N: **How was that? I was getting really pissed that there were very few SASUNARU stories on the net. So I decided to make my own. Good enough? **REVIEW!** And tell me. Oh, and for the head Goddess and Lords and stuff, I was trying to make a society like in NARUTO, where they had Jounins and Chuunins. This chapter doesn't have much Sasunaru, but the next few chapters will.

And Try not to flame. There isn't a use in flaming. If you flame, give me a reason why flaming is necessary. And no, dissing and making people feel bad for their stories cannot be an answer. And if you say something stupid, like "It sucks", tell me WHY.

And YAOI haters better bounce outta here. If you flame and don't leave an email address, you are a CHICKEN. I hope you die a long miserable death.

**-------On NEXT time** (COME BACK!)

He went flying and slammed into Naruto, who was still sitting, and mouth met mouth.

He still managed to see his surprised face, at least.

Sasuke flushed. This was his first kiss…with someone cute. And when he landed on him, he didn't want to get up. His mouth was warm. So was his body. It felt nice.

_M-my first kiss! _Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the raven hair boy's face pushed into his.

He and Gaara had never kissed mouth to mouth. Nor did him and Tsunade. Or with Iruka. Or with anyone else, in that matter.

He looked at the raven-haired boy's eyes. They were black. Coal Black met Sky blue and the Raven haired boy, who was on top, closed his eyes and Naruto felt his body relax on his.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Did he enjoy this!_

**ON NEXT TIME IN---**_Tenchi_, Chapter Two, _Encounter._

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW KUDASAI!**

**REVIEW DAMN IT!**


	2. Encounter

**Title:** Tenchi

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Naruto is an innocent, annoying, lovable angel-in-training who has failed his Angel exams 3 times. If he doesn't come through for this assignment, he's banned from ever becoming Angel, and his last assignment to prove himself proves be very hard. He has to make a certain boy happy. This 'certain boy' is Uchiha Sasuke, whose past seems to scar him very badly. Can Naruto make the so called 'Heartless Prince' happy? Or will he come back to heaven as a fallen Angel?

**A/N:** Hello, Everyone! I've decided to put my mind into writing a Yaoi story! This is my first Yaoi story. It maybe similar to Pita-Ten, but I kind of twisted it.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI! BOYXBOY! **

**Pairings (On this chapter.):** SASUNARU

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Yeah,** Bluestar123**, um…I found that I hadn't let people review anonymously after. GAH! Oh well. Lazy people can anonymously review now! Or people who don't have accounts.

Thanks for reviews! If you reviewed, I LOVE YOU! XD Oh, and there won't be anymore notes in the story, unless it is necessary. Um…This story will be a twisted, twisted, VERY twisted version of Pita-ten. So it will not be the same as the anime.

If I have any grammatical errors, It's probably 'cause I'm lazy. So don't bother telling me that as advice.

Here is the second chapter of _Tenchi_ …

ENJOY!

**AND **more importantly, **REVIEW**, DAMMIT!

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Chapter Two_

_Encounter_

Naruto sat up and rubbed his bum. Oww…At least he hadn't landed on his head. That would've been worse. He got up and put his duffel bag over his shoulders. He looked around. Naruto was in between of 2 graffiti covered buildings and a broken old wooden fence was put in behind him, so that it was a dead end. It smelled filthy, like garbage. Naruto turned sideways and saw that there were garbage bags and trash cans littered on the left side of the building. It was night, apparently, and the only source of light was the glimpse of the moon, whose light peeked from behind clouds.

'_Eww…'_ Naruto thought. '_Earth's so filthy and dark…'_

He got up and walked out of the lot between the 2 buildings. Naruto turned and walked towards what he thought was light.

It was a streetlamp. It was in front of a store. Naruto decided to try and find this boy…uh…what was his name again? Uchiha…Sasake? Saguke? All he knew was that it was…Sa…something.

He went up to the streetlamp, and leaned on it, taking out his folder of Sasuke.

Naruto opened it and went through the contents. After the picture of the guy, the information on him was there. There! It said, "Name: Uchiha, Sa…" '_Damn it! I_ _should've paid more attention in class!'_ Yep, Uzumaki Naruto was 13, failed 3 times on his exams, and still didn't now how to read proper kanji.

Naruto sighed. He decided to ask the guy in the store about what this guy's name was, and ask him the direction or where he lived. He'll show him the address and name.

Naruto stepped up from the streetlamp, and he went into the store. A cashier was in there, and he seemed oddly nervous. When Naruto stepped in, the bells signaled that a costumer was here, rang, and he yelped, scared. Since the Cashier was placed away from the door, he didn't see Naruto come in. Naruto didn't see him ether.

Naruto was surprised when the bells rung. _Bee-boo!_

He decided to try it again!

He went back out and stepped in again.

_Bee-boo!_

He grinned in amusement.

He went out and stepped in again.

_Bee-boo!_

He smiled, giggled a bit, and stepped out, in, out, in, out, in and out, over and over again.

_Bee-boo! Bee-boo! Bee-boo! Bee-boo! Bee-boo! Bee-boo! Bee-boo! Bee-boo! Bee-Boo!_

He started to laugh.

Meanwhile, the Cashier was hiding behind the counter, afraid. He thought that each sound meant another person was coming in, so he counted.

He started to sweat. _**TWELVE**!_ He thought as he counted each ringing sound mentally. His heart was thumping and he was growing sweaty.

Naruto decided to go in the store. If even the door was fun, what other surprises will he see next!

The Cashier heard steps coming closer and closer, and with each step, his heart hammered in his chest. When suddenly, big blue eyes peeked at him curiously from above the counter, he yelled.

"ARGH!"

Naruto stumbled back. He had been checking out the fruits before and it proved that he had never seen those before. He checked out the refrigerators, Heaven had something like those, but less complicated. It was fun, sticking his head in and out of the refrigerator. Every time the cool air came out when he opened the door, he'd giggle when he felt the cold air tickling him. He then checked out the stuff in cans and bottles. It was all amazing and new to him.

When he heard whimpering noises coming out from under the counter, he had wondered what sort of surprises awaited him there. He leaned over the counter and had stuck his head to look, he heard a scream.

He stumbled back in surprise.

The Cashier jumped out and gasping, his breaths ragged, he begged, "Please don't hurt me! I'm doing this job for my daughter and grandkid! Spare my life!" His eyes were frantic, darting back and forth, checking out the store, trying to see the eleven, no, twelve gangsters.

To his surprise, all he saw was a blonde boy who was very, very confused.

Naruto lifted a brow and made a puzzled face. "…eh…?"

The Cashier wiped his sweat with his sleeve and started to breathe normally. He sighed, relieved. He leaned back on the counter table, his breathes no longer ragged.

Forgetting about his enjoyment, Naruto looked at him, blue eyes clouding with concern.

"Hey, Mister, are you okay?" Naruto bent to look at the man's face. He extended a hand and pulled him up from the counter.

The Cashier grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Kid. I thought it was one of them gangs. They've been killing and robbing people, stores and kidnapping kids…"

The cashier stopped and had a very scared faraway thought.

Naruto's eyes darkened. "What…! Why?" he asked.

"…Power, and Money I guess. Some feel the rush and adrenaline of killing, and end up doing it again and again." The old man looked sad. "And this used to be such a good neighborhood too…"

"Then you should get help-!" Naruto started and stopped when he saw the Cashier gesture, a sign that told him to stop speaking.

The man sighed. "…Can't. There are practically no good folks here anymore. They all went into the other side of the city. I'm working here right now, so that my family can go to sleep safely every night without a worry, get better education, and meet better people."

Naruto was confused. How did working in a fantastic store with bad people and gangs around give you all that?

As if reading his mind, he answered, "Money. I'm going to move, soon, if I survive this hell hole…"

Naruto twitched at the word hell.

"Now it's my turn. What are you doing here, in the middle of the night, unarmed and wandering in a grocery store that's constantly getting 'unwanted' costumers?"

Naruto snapped back, remembering what he was supposed to do. "Oh, right! Hey, Mister? Can you help me read this? I have to find...uh…this guy."

He scrambled though the folder and got the information on this…Uchiha…uh…whatever! The Uchiha boy!

He gave the paper to the guy, and he read, "Uchiha Sasuke. He lives in the other side of town. Hn, He's a rich kid. He lives in (ADDRESS INSERT) and you just have to take the I9 bus to the place. You can start asking the people where the Uchiha Mansion is. They'll tell you."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. Uchiha Sasuke was his name, huh? He knew it!

The Cashier pondered on the familiar name.

"Uchiha Sasuke…huh…? I think he comes around once in a while, and if he sees gangs and robbers, he usually helps us beat them up. He's very antisocial though. He never sticks around long enough for us to thank him for driving away those gangs. Never knew he was a rich guy."

Sucking the information in, he grinned and said, "Thanks, sir." He took the paper back and stuck it in the folder. He then stuffed it in his bag. '_Looks like this Sasuke guy is popular…'_

As Naruto turned to leave, the cashier yelled, "My name's Tazuna, Kid. A piece of advice. Around these alleys and places, there are perverts. Try to wear something dark and baggy, so you won't catch their attention. I think that's how most good-looking kids get kidnapped."

Naruto stepped out of the store and waved. "…uh…thanks…?"

As he stepped out, he wondered, '_Did he just refer me as someone 'cute'?'_

**X-x-X-x-X**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking around, at 2 A.M., nevertheless. He often took night strolls to clear out his mind. The glaring sun in the mornings didn't really help him think. It reminded him of the once happy fool he was. He hated himself. He walked around, living like this everyday, still doing nothing of what his damn brother had done. And every Morning, he'd see a face like his brother in his mirror, and he was constantly reminded of the bastard.

The fact that he looked like him, didn't help at all.

People use to say that Sasuke looked a bit prettier and more boyish then Itachi. But the people that told him this that made him feel more secure that he wasn't his brother, and he'd never do the things his brother did, that he wasn't a monster, a criminal, was gone…

They were all _gone_…

There was nobody in the world that knew him well enough to tell him he wasn't his brother, and make him believe that, for all those people, the people he trusted, the people he loved…

Were all fucking _killed_ by Itachi…

Sasuke's pace was quickened.

Maybe the reason why he protected this place was because he was trying to prove himself that he wasn't Itachi, and he would never kill people he loved for power.

He almost laughed out loud.

Yeah, right. Why should he be thinking of _killing _anyone he loved, when he didn't even have a friend yet?

And Itachi had told him to hate and try to kill him.

Wouldn't friends be 'in the way'?

He strolled over to the dark and damp alleys. And saw two shadows. Hn. It was probably some sneaky bastards trying to terrorize old man Tazuna, _again_.

He strolled over to the store and stopped. He saw a blonde dressed all in white, with his face scrunched up in confusion. His small frame leaned against the only light these 2 blocks provided, the streetlamp. The blonde's blue eyes and blond hair was sparkling under the streetlamp, and blonde's tan skin looked a bit lighter. The white robe he was wearing made him look illuminated, like he was immortal, or something.

Before he could stop it, he thought, _'He's cute.'_

Sasuke blinked. Did he just think that? Then he watched the blonde walk into the store.

Then he walked out, and walked in again.

And walked out, and walked in and, repeating this process over and over.

And the thing was that he looked happier each time he went in and out. Sasuke sworn he heard laughing when the blonde finally went in and _stayed_ in.

"………" Cute, but an idiot.

He decided to keep watch from the very spot he was standing. A couple of guys passed, and ran when they saw him.

Sasuke smirked. Because he was now well-known as the guy who beat up gangs, he grew a reputation amongst the gang members he hadn't pummeled yet. Thus, most ran whenever they saw a spiky dark haired, pale skin guy, and being an Uchiha, such things gave him a rush of ego.

When the blonde came out, two gangsters happened to walk by. They didn't notice Sasuke, but what they did notice was the blonde. And the fat one bumped into the blonde on purpose. And they grinned at each other.

Sasuke didn't like this grin.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"…uh…thanks…?" Naruto stepped out and wondered if the old man just referred to him as one of the cute guys.

As he stepped out, he bumped into a tall tan fat stranger. He had silver earrings lined up on his left ear and one on the right. He was wearing a vest, and at least nine pistols were hanging from his belt. A Knife was sheathed in his boots, and Naruto could've sworn he saw several 'other' things in his vest. His haircut was weird though. He was bald two spots and his hair was orange. Small beady black eyes turned to see who the unlucky fellow that bumped into him was.

Next to him was a white-grayish haired guy that wore a gray trench coat. Some of his bangs covered up one eye. His huge Trench coat covered what weapons he had under.

Naruto fell back a few steps and rubbed his cheek. "Ow, ow ow ow……" He murmured.

He opened his eyes and saw the two guys.

Looking at the way they dressed, he guessed they were part of who Tazuna was afraid of.

Wide blue eyes peeked up at the large belly of the fat one.

The Fat one asked, "Hey, Sakon? How about we teach this little brat a thing or two?"

"?" Naruto said.

Sakon, the one in the trench coat, looked at Naruto's small frame. He agreed, "Yes, we should."

Sakon loved breaking small little boys, and this one was exceptionally beautiful. He liked this one.

Jiroubou was just thinking of ways to torture him.

Naruto caught Sakon's eyes. Sakon looked at the boy's face, scrutinizing the smallest details of the eyelashes to his whisker like marks on the sides of his cheeks. His eyes were traveling down, down and he seemed to study every inch of his body. Naruto already felt uncomfortable being studied by these weirdos, but when his eyes sat on his…'stuff', he lost it. And he was a guy, for damn sakes!

Naruto glared. "You stupid pervert!" He yelled and he kicked him in the shins. Sakon yelped when he felt Naruto's white flip-flops jammed into his knee.

"OW! YOU BRAT!" Sakon grabbed his knee. "Help, Jiroubou!"

Naruto took this time to gather his things and run.

Sasuke watched in amusement as Sakon was jumping around with one knee up to his waist and how Jiroubou was trying to 'help' him. He couldn't miss how the blonde was trying to run quietly. It was…amusing. He was also quite amazed how he was able to hurt Sakon _that_ much with just one kick.

Sakon was barking around orders while Jiroubou was trying to do what he said. But when he turned and saw the white-clad blonde running, he stopped jumping…and fell.

While Jiroubou tried to lift him back up, Sakon yelled,

"GET HIM, JIROUBOU!"

And Jiroubou dropped him –Resulting an "OoF!"- and ran after the prey.

Naruto made half of the block without them noticing. But when he felt the ground tremble and turned to see Jiroubou's body making its way to flatten him, the poor unsuspecting Angel started running and screaming.

"GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto ran in between two familiar looking graffiti covered buildings, and ran blindly until he slammed into the old fence. He then realized he ran to a dead end. The dead end he had arrived in.

If he wasn't about to be pummeled, Naruto would've sat down, and think of how stupid he was.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the blonde disappearing into the dead end between the deserted buildings. Okay, it wasn't entertaining anymore. The kid could seriously die from one measly body slam form Jiroubou. Especially now, he couldn't run.

Sure enough, he saw Jiroubou running around the curb, heading for where the blonde was.

He had to do something.

Naruto had to do something. Oh well. He'll have to hurt this guy. He gave him no choice.

He ran to where the blonde was and leapt in front of him.

Naruto was already ready to defend himself when he saw a raven-haired boy jump in front of him.

"What in the world!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and he looked at the back of his 'hero'.

The boy was taller then him ('_Who wasn't!'_ Naruto thought miserably.), and had broad shoulders. He had muscles, but not much. His skin was ivory and pale.

His back faced him so that he didn't know how he looked like. But his hair was funny looking. It was black and spiky at the end.

Jiroubou's Shadow was on them. '_Who does this guy think he is! He's going to get himself killed! That IDIOT!' _Naruto thought frantically.

_Hn…_ Sasuke thought. He had heard the blonde's exclamation and it was his first time hearing this. Usually they'd be saying "Thank you, Thank you." and suck up to him.

The blonde actually made it sound as if he _didn't_ want him to be here.

Oh well. Whether or not he wanted him there, He'll just have to deal with it.

Jiroubou smiled. Nice. He'll have not one- but two brats for lunch. He smiled even wider. And this must be the oh-so-famous Uchiha Sasuke, the one that most gangs were afraid of. Hah! He'll bring back his head and he'll earn respect at last!

"Well, well, well…we have** two** brats here, which one should I start hurting first?"

"Shut up…" Sasuke said. "I'll kill you before you harm this boy."

Naruto twitched. He could take care of himself! He didn't need to be saved! Especially not by him! "I don't need your help, bastard! I can take care of myself!"

Sasuke ignored him and started making his way towards Jiroubou.

"Hey, didn't you hear a thing I just said!" The Blonde yelled.

Jiroubou dodged his punch and kicks. They were both ignoring the Angel.

Naruto just sat down and made his bratty face and turned away from them.

"Hmph!"

Sasuke glanced at him and saw his face scrunched up. '_Cute_'

He didn't have time to look away when Jiroubou took out a pistol and began shooting at him. Sasuke dodged each and every one of them gracefully. And he ran and kicked him in the face.

Sasuke then tried to punch him again, but his hand was caught by Jiroubou's. Even Naruto stopped being in brat mode to turn to look at what was happening.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and kicked him. Jiroubou caught that leg and Sasuke used this opportunity to grab a gun.

He shot Jiroubou and his blood splattered. It went in pretty deep because of hoe close the gun was to the body, and was near the heart. Jiroubou's body collapsed on the ground and the earth trembled a bit. After a few moments of not moving, Sasuke was about to turn and see Naruto's surprised face when a fist pummeled his stomach and hit his face.

He went flying and slammed into Naruto, who was still sitting, and mouth met mouth.

The weight had crashed and caught Naruto off balance, so his legs were flat against the ground with the Uchiha's legs on his.

At least he still managed to see his surprised face.

Sasuke flushed. This was his first kiss…with someone as cute as he was. And when he landed on him, he didn't want to get up. His mouth was warm. So was his body. It felt nice.

_M-my first kiss! _Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the raven hair boy's face pushed into his.

He and Gaara had never kissed mouth to mouth. Nor did him and Tsunade. Or with Iruka. Or with anyone else, in that matter.

He looked at the raven-haired boy's eyes. They were black. Coal Black met Sky blue and the Raven haired boy, who was on top, closed his eyes and Naruto felt his body relax on his.

Naruto's eyes widened. '_Did he enjoy this!'_

His eyes widened and he took a few seconds to comprehend. Then he realized. This stranger took away his first kiss! And for crying out loud, the guy was enjoying this!

He made a strangled noise and punched Sasuke. Hard. He went flying back to Jiroubou.

And rolled a few inches from Jiroubou's feet.

Jiroubou wanted to laugh. But he didn't. Besides, the wound Sasuke gave him hurt like hell. Sasuke got up and glared at Jiroubou.

He yelled and tried to hack a punch at Jiroubou. He just _knew_ the bastard wanted to laugh.

But what was wrong with him! He almost let himself lay on a stranger! And he kissed the guy! Accidentally, yes, but he enjoyed it, damn it! UGH!

Naruto touched his lips and blushed.

Jiroubou took Sasuke by his shirt and swung him at Naruto, wanting to see what would happen.

Sasuke landed on Naruto again, but on his chest, this time. He looked up and met Naruto's gaze. Sasuke stared at the blond he kissed and saw how much cuter he was up front. Naruto studied his eyes, nose, mouth, hair and realized something.

"YOU!" Naruto jumped up and pointed at him and started saying gibberish and pointing at him.

Jiroubou stared at the two.

Sasuke slammed to the floor when Naruto jumped up. "YOU!"

'_?'_ Sasuke thought.

"YOU'RE MY ASSIGNMENT!" Naruto whooped in triumph and started dancing.

"IT USUALLY TAKES MOST ANGELS ABOUT A **MONTH** TO FIND THEIR ASSIGNMENT, BUT YES! I FOUND HIM IN A _DAY_! I'm GOING TO BRAG ABOUT THIS TO **_EVERYONE_**!"

"YES! YES! YAY!" Naruto waved his hands around.

Sasuke looked up to him and wondered, '_?'_

'_I_ _think he snapped.'_ Jiroubou thought gleefully.

Naruto stopped and all of the sudden pointed at Jiroubou.

"Hey! YOU, Touch Uchiha…uh…er…" _'What was his name again?' _Naruto thought.

"WHATEVER!" Naruto swung his hands in exasperation.

He pointed his finger at Jiroubou again.

"TOUCH MY…uh…ASSIGNMENT, and I'll KICK YOUR ASS!"

'_Assignment…? Is he talking about me?'_ Sasuke thought in confusion.

Jiroubou smirked. "…Just one touch?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's right!"

"Very well…"

Jiroubou pulled out his gun and shot Sasuke, aiming for his heart.

Sasuke's mind had been a blur, so he couldn't evade it completely. He had gotten up and moved, so it hit below in his hip instead of his heart. He was bleeding.

Jiroubou scowled. _Damn it, I missed?_

Blood was dribbling from the spot where Sasuke had shot him.

Jiroubou's face twisted in pain. Damn, he was becoming dizzy. '_I won't make it unless I rush to a_ _doctor.'_ But he couldn't show weakness in front of these two brats. His mind was woozy as he tried to smirk at them.

He'll have to end this soon.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke clutched his hip.

Naruto quickly knelt and took Sasuke into his arms. He gently pried his hand away from his bloody hip and looked into his face.

Sasuke's face was red. It wasn't because of the pain his hip was giving him, but the fact that he was being held by Naruto. He was in Naruto's arms. Naruto, noticing, put his cool hand over his burning skin, and with careful gentleness, he placed Sasuke's head on the floor.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was dizzy from how close and gentle Naruto was, or from his wound.

Naruto bent over and whispered in his ear, "Wait. I'll finish this as soon as possible. Don't die. I'll be back."

Sasuke moaned and said something inaudible, and his hip hurt like crazy.

Naruto got up and turned to face Jiroubou's painful smirking face. Naruto glared at him.

He wasn't sure why, but he was very, **very** pissed off. Maybe it was because if his assignment died, he'd fail on the _first_ day of the mission. He'd become a SECOND laughingstock after Mizuki! He'll become a ghost, and it'll all be Jiroubou's fault!

He quickly rushed to Jiroubou and Jiroubou panicked at the sudden stamina. He grabbed his gun and shot 3 times at him. Naruto stopped and caught the three bullets neatly between his fingers. He punched Jiroubou in the stomach and raised his hand and punched Jiroubou hard. Angels were ten times stronger then humans, so in a way, it wasn't a fair fight. But Naruto had that thought at the back of his mind as he advanced towards Jiroubou. Jiroubou felt his hip crack. His eyes widened in pain. He fell over and Naruto kicked him hard in the stomach. He flew against the wall, and Naruto caught him with a one fist, and jammed him against the fence.

"Don't, **ever**, _ever _touch him again. Or mark my words, you **WILL** get it!" Naruto growled. Jiroubou dizzily looked into his eyes and realized his eyes were red.

Before falling into unconsciousness, he vaguely thought, '_Weren't his eyes blue?'_

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto dropped Jiroubou and he snapped out of it. Jiroubou landed on the ground with a bang. He went to Sasuke and put him into a better position. His head rested on his lap as Naruto took out a small bottle of something clear blue. He fed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his head lifted and being put on something soft and hard. Then he felt himself being fed. Not knowing what it was, he swallowed. It tasted like juice and it was really cold.

Sasuke all of the sudden didn't feel pain anymore. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto peeking down at him.

Then he realized that his head was located right in between his legs.

He turned red. What was happening to him! He hadn't blushed in 3 years! Why was it starting now?

He turned away, and found his face in Naruto's thighs.

He flushed a dark, dark crimson and shot up from Naruto's lap.

Naïve Naruto wondered why Sasuke's face was red. The healing potion was supposed to cure all injuries made to the body, even fevers! And since it was made by Tsunade, it cured _EVERYTHING_ that had something to do with the body. However, the person had to rest before doing anything after, like walking or running.

For example, the bullet in Sasuke's hip came out and he didn't feel anything. But when Sasuke sat up, he felt really sore and some raw pain was felt. The bullet rolled and stopped at Naruto's feet.

Sasuke looked at him. Then he looked down to see his hip. Surprisingly, his hip looked fine! And the bullet came out in a matter of seconds. Was that even possible!

Naruto smiled. "Hey, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm your Angel!"

TBC…

**X-x-X-x-X**

**A/N:** Naruto and Sasuke have collided! What will happen next time! I'm not good at fighting scenes, so try not to think too low of it. And I've been rereading the chapter back and forth to juice it up and try not to make it confusing. Tell me advice if you have, and review. Make me happy!

I'm not exactly proud of this chapter. I like next chapter better. Hope I didn't disappoint you!

**-------On NEXT time** (COME BACK!)

"Um…S-sasuke…?" he stammered.

"Hm?" Sasuke took this time to hoist himself up. He sat on the blonde's stomach.

Sasuke fixed a golden lock that was on Naruto's forehead and grinned mischievously.

"What a-are you dong…?" Naruto gulped and bit his lip nervously as he noticed Sasuke was acting strangely perverted.

"You want to have fun, right…?"

Naruto blushed. "Um, yeah, but-"

Sasuke silenced him with a kiss, and Naruto flushed darker.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto's hair was messier once he rested on his back on the couch, and golden locks framed his face. Large Sky blue eyes looked innocently up back at him, and his face was rosy, while his lips were pink.

Sasuke stopped smirking and put the blonde in an upright position. Naruto gazed back up innocently at Sasuke, while Sasuke looked rather hungry.

**ON NEXT TIME IN---**_Tenchi_, Chapter Three, _Accepting_

**REVIEW! **


	3. Accepting

**Title:** Tenchi

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Naruto is an innocent, annoying, lovable angel-in-training who has failed his Angel exams 3 times. If he doesn't come through for this assignment, he's banned from ever becoming Angel, and his last assignment to prove himself proves be very hard. He has to make a certain boy happy. This 'certain boy' is Uchiha Sasuke, whose past seems to scar him very badly. Can Naruto make the so called 'Heartless Prince' happy? Or will he come back to heaven as a fallen Angel? It is obvious that Naruto was not only making Sasuke happier, but Sasuke in turn has fallen in love with the little blonde idiot. How will he react when he realizes that after the assignment, Naruto will leave?

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI! BOYXBOY! **

**Pairings:** SASUNARU (more pairings should be coming…)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**MESSAGE:** YAOI haters better bounce out of here! I don't care about what sort of shit you have to say to me, so you see that nice little button that says 'back'?

**PRESS** IT.

**X-x-X-x-X - **Spacers that move characters from time to time and place to place.

Thank you for your awesome reviews!

I already told you guys how old the two were in chapter one…I think. XD

Oh, um… I know that Tenshi means angel. The reason why the title's name is Tenchi is because I combined the two words, Heaven (Ten), and Earth (Chi).

I'm not entirely sure about earth, because I know it means blood too. But if it's wrong, I'll immediately change it to Tenshi.

Uh…I think the reason why I there were too little Sasunaru fics was because I mostly hang around by the Humor Section. The people there update slowly. And very few could make me laugh and update quick. DAMN IT!

Stupid has forbidden Review replies. I'm tried to sign my name on this thing opposing it, but I don't have anyone to send it too. T.T. My friends don't like Yaoi, and they all don't like to write. I'm ALONE! T.T

…O.o, I'm replying to you guys anyway though…Hmm…aw, who cares!

**X-x-X-x-X -**_Previously…_

_The bullet rolled and stopped at Naruto's feet._

_Sasuke looked at him. Then he looked down to see his hip. Surprisingly, his hip looked fine! And the bullet came out in a matter of seconds. Was that even possible!_

_Naruto smiled. "Hey, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm your Angel!" _

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Chapter Three_

_Accepting_

A long sea of silence crossed after he heard the statement. He felt emotion stir within him…these were the emotions he had locked away over the years. But they weren't much. Still, this surprised Sasuke. Even the slightest bit of emotion hadn't occurred over the last few years, except for the negative ones, such as annoyance and anger. The positive ones had been locked away, deep inside his stoned heart, and for a moment, he felt a sliver of each and every emotion he locked away.

Sasuke put his hand over his heart, and tried to feel nothing again. Slowly everything went back in, and was sealed back into his cold heart. His thinking became back to normal. He looked at the blonde.

Denial hit.

There were no such things as angels.

If there was, his **damn** _family _would've still been alive. If there was, Itachi wouldn't have gone mad for power, and kill their family! If there was, he'd still be seeing his parents every day in the mornings and nights. If there was…

……He would've never had to suffer from loneliness…

Reminded of his past, Sasuke glared at Naruto. '_If he is really an angel, he sure came late!'_

Naruto frowned when Sasuke was being so quiet. His eyes were darkened and flashed occasionally, as if he was reminiscing. He raised an eyebrow when Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke was still thinking.

Sasuke had learned the hard way that there was actually no one there for you, most of the time, especially on_ that_ night. Angels were just hallucinations and dreams that people made up so they wouldn't feel bad about being a loser. Sasuke was _such_ a loser back then, believing all the lies his mother had spouted. How his father would make them pray at the temple at least once a month, and how Itachi had told him stories of winged maidens and lords, and how they watched over you.

Sasuke's heart felt an ache when he thought of his family.

He got up, winced, ignored the pain, and glared at Naruto.

He snarled, "You think this is funny, huh!"

Naruto, still sitting, looked up at him. "Huh?" Naruto was confused. He cocked his head.

Naruto then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Um…What did he do! Sasuke there looked like he was going to punch him.

Ignoring the cute posture, Sasuke then yelled, "Are you some prostitute! Well, telling me lies about being an Angel isn't going to help! Just because I look like girl doesn't mean I'm one! Who the fuck do you think you are!"

Naruto blinked, his head still cocked. "What's a prostitute…? And I **am** an Angel!"

Sasuke paused. He didn't know what a…prostitute was…?

Sasuke said, "…" as Naruto took out a dictionary in the middle of the street and read it. His eyes looked more and more pissed as he read each word. He slammed the book shut, stuck it back to his duffel bag. He crossed his arms.

"So…in other words, you think I want to sell my body…for MONEY!"

Naruto looked at his own body. He was wearing a white T-shirt, white shorts, and white flip flops. Nothing Whorish…he thought…

Naruto got up, and his blue eyes darkened. "Did you refer to me as a WHORE!"

Thanks to Sasuke, his innocence had been scratched. He wasn't even dressing up like a whore! He was an Angel, damn it!

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "There are no such things as Angels, okay! Angels watch over and make sure nothing happens to the humans, and no one ever watched over me, or been there when I needed them in the one time I needed them in my LIFE!"

Naruto was disheartened that he thought this way. Usually, since there were too much humans, only the kids who experienced suffering had Guardian Angels to watch them. Naruto guessed that he never really felt any trauma until that fateful night. Hn. Spoiled brat he was.

He sighed. Apparently Sasuke wasn't finished yet.

"Who are you, really! Are you a fan boy…?"

Naruto twitched. _First a whore, he compared me to, and now a-**a FANBOY**!_ That was totally sick! UZUMAKI NARUTO IS NOT A STALKER!

He erupted.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I **_AM_** AN ANGEL, **DAMN **_IT_! AND ALL THE EXAMPLES YOU ARE MAKING MAKES _ABSOLUTELY_ **NO **FREAKING SENSE _WHATSOEVER!_"

Before Sasuke was able to say anything, Naruto continued shouting and waving his hands.

"YOU FREAKING **BASTARD**! LOOK AT ME!"

The walls echoed with his yell, and Sasuke was surprised that no one had yelled at him to shut up. It was around Five A.M.

When Sasuke turned away purposely, Naruto grabbed his chin to face him and proceeded to drag his face down in front of his body. Sasuke was surprised at how strong he was.

"LOOK, BASTARD!" He gestured his free hand (the one that wasn't pulling Sasuke's face down), and pointed at his shirt. "THIS…IS A **T-SHIRT**! WHORES_ DON'T_ WEAR THESE TO GET WITH GUYS! NIETHER DO **FANBOYS**! THEY'D WEAR A _FREAKING_ SHIRT WITH **YOUR **STUPID_FACE_ ON IT! YOU STINKING BASTARD!"

Sasuke ignored the pain when he had to bend. And his ears were beginning to hurt now. God, could the idiot be any more louder?

Naruto then gestured his shorts. "WHORES DON"T WEAR SUCH CLOTHES THAT _ACTUALLY_ COVER YOUR BODY, DAMN IT!"

Sasuke winced at the loud voice and the pain on his hip.

He then picked his face up to face his own. "And, you'd have to be really, really, really amazing to for me to become a fan of yours. Uzumaki Naruto does not look up to anybody but himself!"

"I get it, I get it. Now shut up, you idiot." Sasuke said calmly, apparently back to normal.

He let go of his chin and Sasuke fell on his butt. Although the bullet had come out, his hip still hurt.

Naruto sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, bastard, what do I have to do to make you believe me?"

Sasuke looked up, and was speechless. He was tired and sweaty, and felt weak since _Naruto_ had been able to pull his chin down, and he couldn't stand firm. Major damage to his pride.

Naruto put on his thinking pose. He sat beside Sasuke and cocked his head and crossed his arms. "Hmmm…"

After ten minutes of thinking, he turned to Sasuke who was sitting still and watching him.

"Hey, you got anything?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke replied, "Yeah, I got to go home." He knew what the blonde idiot had meant, but he wanted to pull his strings.

Naruto frowned and said, "No, I meant for _me_! To prove myself to you I am an Angel!"

Sasuke looked at him lazily. He felt pretty stupid for the big fuss he made, and the horrid examples he had said Naruto could've been. He just over reacted when he was reminded of his family. Also, Naruto was his. How could've he went against that? He would've kept him, even if he_ was_ a whore. Best of all, he was cute. Terribly loud and idiotic, but cute.

"Angels have wings, right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto made a confused face. "So?"

Sasuke wanted to smack the idiot, but he composed himself.

"So show me your wings, you imbecile!"

Naruto blinked and his eyes shined. "Oh, yeah…! What's an imbecile?" He added in afterthought.

Sasuke watched as the Blue-eyed buy got up and faced him. He noticed that his fingers were moving and hand seals were quickly made. Then he stopped.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke was about to beat up Naruto for lying to him twice, and dragging his chin everywhere for nothing. He thought, '_So, It was all fake'_

Then huge wings tore open Naruto's shirt back, white wings that were the size of half of his body, and was as long as a door. His eyes closed, and reopened, blue crystal eyes sparkled. With the white ensemble on, with the blond hair, blue eyes, his huge wings made him look…

_Stunning…_Sasuke thought, staring. The moon had disappeared some time ago, so the streets were barely lighted. But Naruto illuminated the place and he seemed to glow.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke's reaction. The raven-haired boy looked completely surprised. His jaw had dropped and his eyes widened.

From Sasuke's view, it was absolutely beautiful. He got up and reached out to touch Naruto's wings.

He forgot his pain and treaded closer, gently feeling them. He felt Naruto's heartbeat through them, so he knew they were real.

Sasuke then whispered, "You are one, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yep!"

"…And…You are……?"

"……Um, Sasuke? Are you okay? You shouldn't be walking around after the potion. Some people PMS if they move too much."

"You…are **mine.**" He stated, slowly.

Naruto stumbled back a bit when he heard him. "…What…?"

Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek and wondered in a daze, "Where were you when I needed you…?" He asked, almost desperately.

Naruto stared at his eyes which were oddly dreamy. Naruto saw him falling and quickly caught him. Naruto made a seal with his hands. "Release!" he murmured, and his wings vanished.

Sasuke then quickly stood up from Naruto's arms and looked at Naruto's worried face. That was weird. What just happened?

He had said…

Naruto explained, "It must've been a side effect on the potion I gave you from Tsunade-baba. You are supposed to rest after you take the potion."

Potion, huh? So that was what Naruto was feeding him! And that was how the bullet had 'magically' come out without surgery.

He got up and pulled out his cell phone. "Well, I'm not going to rest here. I'm going home."

Naruto asked him, "What about me?"

"I'll leave you here."

"WHAT! YOU STUPID BASTARD! I SHOULD KILL YOU! BUT I CAN'T! IF YOU WEREN'T MY ASSIGNMENT, I'D--"

"Shut up! Do you know what time it is! Besides, I wasn't serious."

Before Naruto could yell again, Sasuke added, "You can stay with me." He called and his butler, teacher, martial arts instructor, instrumental instructor, chief advisor and Organizer Kakashi to get a limo there.

After the few moments of telling this Kakashi guy where he was, Sasuke slammed the phone shut and glared at it. Kakashi was making a huge fuss by purposefully pissing Sasuke off by asking for the unnecessary details.

"Stupid Kakashi…"

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto and Sasuke waited and when the limo came, Naruto was entertaining himself again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! What's that!" He pointed at the Limo who was making its way towards them.

Sasuke replied, "It's a limo."

The Limo stopped, and the driver came out to greet Sasuke. He opened the door for Naruto, but Naruto swatted the driver's hand away from the handle gently and said he could get it himself. Then he thanked him anyway.

"Cool!" Naruto opened the door. And closed it. And opened it. And closed it. And opened it. And he thought, a bit disappointed_, 'Aw, it doesn't ring like Tazuna's door.'_

Sasuke and the Limo driver wondered what the heck Naruto was doing. Sasuke was standing behind Naruto with his arms crossed, and the Limo driver looked as if he was about to laugh any second.

Growing irritated, Sasuke shoved Naruto into the Limo and got in himself.

Naruto's face was on the couch with his butt facing the ceiling. He got up and sat properly, with Sasuke smirking at him. '_He has a nice ass…'_

Naruto made a face. "Hey-!" He was about to start yelling when he felt something soft on his lips.

Sasuke had silenced Naruto with a kiss. "Shut up, you idiot. You were taking forever to get into the Limo, and I just had to 'place' you in."

Naruto blushed and touched his lips. Bastard stole a kiss the second time.

When Naruto wasn't saying anything, Sasuke calmly said, "It was because I know you'll yell really loud. It was to make you shut up."

Naruto looked away, still blushing furiously. Sasuke smirked even wider, if possible. '_He is so cute.' _

Sasuke was sitting across on a couch from Naruto. In between was a sleek black table. Next to Naruto was a Mini Jukebox and next to Sasuke was a Coffee and Drink Machine.

Of course, Naruto had no idea what the two were and pointed at the Drinks Machine.

"Hey, Sasuke? What's that?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at him. "What's what? Oh, you mean the Drinks Machine?"

Naruto quickly got up and sat next to Sasuke. He immediately began to toy with the Machine. To his utter dismay, he didn't know how to work it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who was just looking out the window.

Sasuke turned to glance at him. "What?"

"How do you work this?" His blue eyes lightened in curiosity.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "You press this, and-"

Gasps of shock clouded the room.

"-And take a cup, press this, and put the cup on the bottom of the spout and-"

Naruto's laughter went around the Limo. "Wow!" "That's so cool!" was often exclaimed too.

"You get it? You press different buttons to get the different flavors you want. Like I pressed 'Water' and got water. You can press this"-He gestured to the clear button, "-to get ice."

Naruto made an amazed face.

"Any questions?"

Naruto shook his head right and left adorably.

"No? Good." And with that, Sasuke turned to look out window again.

Surprisingly, his hip was feeling better. He could move with little or no pain. Guess you just had to stay still for about a couple of minutes for the effect to go away.

A few moments later, after Sasuke had instructed him how to work it, Naruto was pouring every type of juice into paper cups. The black table was cluttered with cups of juice and coffee. Sasuke was just drinking water. He hadn't paid attention to Naruto since he's taught him how to use the Coffee and Juice Machine.

Sasuke sipped his water and continued to look out the window.

When he turned and saw all the colorful juices in the cups cluttered around the black desk, he choked.

He coughed and sputtered, while Naruto happily smacked his back.

"N-Naruto! What's all this!" Sasuke gestured at the table.

Naruto smiled. "Well, on the first cup, there's Kiwi Juice, then Strawberry, then Blueberry, of course, I have no idea what they are but who cares about that! Then there's-"

"No, you _idiot_! Why'd you pour all this out!"

Naruto asked him with his eyes wide, "Couldn't I?"

Sasuke slumped. "Take only as much as you can drink."

Naruto looked down. "Sorry, Sasuke…"

Sasuke gazed at the crestfallen blonde. Damn…He was really cute. Too cute to lecture. Darn it. He sighed. "It's okay, just don't do it again."

Naruto nodded and said timidly, "Okay."

Sasuke decided not to have all the drinks wasted, and instructed Naruto to give them out to the homeless and kids, if he saw any.

And Naruto did.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto sipped on the Strawberry drink and tried to look out the window, like Sasuke.

After delivering the drinks, he had nothing to do.

He looked out and saw the trees pass and the fences that separated the Highway from the forest. He tried to stay focused and look out the window like Sasuke.

But it was so _BORING! _

He tried to start off a conversation with Sasuke, but it never really worked out, considering Sasuke wasn't a talkative person. Naruto figured he was lucky enough to have an 'hm' or 'hn' or 'heh' as an answer. Naruto gave a huge sigh and stretched the thousandth time. He laid on the couch and looked up. He saw a pretty shiny red contraption. That thing was round on the top and had buttons to press... It had little mini CDs inside and a slot to put something in on the side.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"What's that red thing?"

Sasuke turned to see what Naruto was pointing at. "That's a Jukebox."

He then looked into Naruto's eager eyes. He sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"How do you work it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. '_I knew he was going to ask that…'_

Sasuke opened his eyes, sat up and got his hand off his forehead. He rummaged through his pocket and got a quarter.

"You start by putting a coin in." He gestured at the Twenty-five cents.

"You put it in the slot." Sasuke let Naruto see how the coin looked like, before inserting it.

Sasuke heard oohs and aahs and did his best not to roll his eyes at Naruto's…lack of knowledge of Earth's equipment.

He sighed and then said, "You pick a song here." He pointed at the button pad. It had the letters of the alphabet and more.

"You raise the volume here." Sasuke pointed at the bottom of the button pad. Sure enough, there was an add and minus sign. Even Naruto knew what they meant. The add meant louder and the minus meant quieter.

"You know any good songs?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head. "Uh…there was this band back in Heaven. I think it was called…Soul Wings-"

Sasuke immediately interrupted, "-Earth music, not Heaven."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know."

"If you don't know any, just pick Random."

"Random?"

"That white button next to the Volume."

"Oh, okay." Naruto pressed it. He watched in amazement at how the CDs inside flipped back and forth, back and forth. Then it stopped and the little black glass screen suddenly had green glowing words on it. It beeped.

It said:

"Dirty little Secret"

By: All-American Rejects  
Genre: Hip-hop, Rap

Play?

YES NO

He sighed. He'll just try it out since he knew nothing about earth music. He pressed the white button under the 'YES'. All the sudden, rock music started pumping out. It sounded great! The sound and the vocals sounded nice. And best of all, It was loud. Perfect for Naruto.

Sasuke twitched. That song reminded him how he told all his deepest darkest secrets to Itachi. Ugh, he was SUCH an idiot! He felt his Pride sink… He straightened himself out and paid attention onto the blond dancing on the couch to the beat. He was bouncing around like a little kid.

It just _had_ to be _that_ song.Sasuke rubbed his temples while watching Naruto bounce around on his seat.

Sasuke sighed while watching the idiot bounce around on his seat like a fool. _'Only he must have that kind of talent to look stupid and cute at the same time…'_

Naruto was still hopping around like an idiot.

Then something completely unexpected happened. Naruto bounced over to his side of the couch, stopped, put his arms around Sasuke's neck, and straddled his thighs.

Naruto's head was under Sasuke's chin, and he was moving in rhythm on his thighs.

Sasuke colored as Naruto's knee accidentally collided in between his legs, nudging 'it'. The raven haired boy's eyes widened. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his wide blue eyes watching him. Sasuke looked down slowly, and Naruto whispered, "Sasuke! I'm bored! How can you not be bored by just looking at trees? Let's do something fun together!"

"N-no!" Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as the blonde tortured him unknowingly.

Naruto pouted. "C'mon. I'm bored." He sat down, pressing _that_ part of him on Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke flushed. He said with his eyes still closed, and teeth clamped shut, "Get off, Naruto."

"NO! Do something fun with me! You're like an old guy!" Naruto said stubbornly.

Sasuke's eyes clenched tighter when he felt Naruto pressed himself onto Sasuke's thigh, confirming that he won't get off.

Naruto sighed. If Sasuke's eyes were closed, he couldn't try and puppy-dog face him out of it. Damn it.

Naruto hugged Sasuke around the neck and whimpered, "Please, Sasuke-kun……" in his cute puppy dog voice.

To Sasuke, it sounded most seductive.

Naruto breathed on his neck, and the taller boy flushed, Goosebumps forming. He opened his eyes and exhaled slowly.

He inhaled sharply when he felt Naruto nuzzling his neck. That was the last straw!

Catching Naruto off guard, he flipped him over, and laid him on the couch. Sasuke straddled the blonde's waist, and nuzzled the tan neck while huskily saying, "Okay, Naruto, I'm all yours. What do you want to do…?" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke gave his neck a kiss, and Naruto found himself blushing again.

"Um…S-sasuke…?" he stammered.

"Hm?" Sasuke took this time to hoist himself up. He sat on the blonde's stomach.

Sasuke fixed a golden lock that was on Naruto's forehead and grinned mischievously.

"What a-are you dong…?" Naruto gulped and bit his lip nervously as he noticed Sasuke was acting strangely perverted.

"You want to have fun, right…?"

Naruto blushed. "Um, yeah, but-"

Sasuke silenced him with a kiss, and Naruto flushed darker.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto's hair was messier once he rested on the back on the couch, and golden locks framed his face. Large Sky blue eyes looked innocently up back at him, and his face was rosy, while his lips were pink.

Sasuke stopped smirking and put the blonde in an upright position. Naruto gazed back up innocently at Sasuke, while Sasuke looked rather hungry.

Naruto tried to look away and Sasuke used the opportunity to give him another kiss, reverting the blonde boy's attention back to where it belonged. He trailed the kisses to his ear, and sucked and nibbled on an earlobe. The kisses trialed down to his neck, and he sucked the curve of Naruto's slender neck, tasting the warm flesh of the angel. Naruto bit his lower lip.

Sasuke started to kiss Naruto's lips again, and he brushed past them the fifth, sixth, seventh time.

"Oh…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke kissed his lips and licked them with his tongue before pushing them. He opened his mouth with a gasp when Sasuke had gotten impatient and bit his lower lip. Sasuke entered Naruto's mouth and tasted him.

Sasuke tasted strawberry and although Sasuke usually hated strawberries and anything sweet in general, he liked it in Naruto. In fact, he kept on trying to dig into Naruto's mouth for more.

Naruto felt overwhelmed and tried to keep up, but was failing miserably. In the end he tried to slow down the hormone driven boy by licking Sasuke's tongue and gently pushing Sasuke's tongue was one way to do it.

Sasuke moaned when he felt Naruto's tongue touch his. Sasuke tasted like the green juice he had drank…what was it called again…?

Green Apple. How strange, he only had water.

Sasuke was gaining up on him now. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and wrapped his legs around Naruto's stomach. He swept his fingers into Naruto's hair, bringing him closer to his hungry mouth. Naruto felt himself being engulfed by Sasuke, and he reacted. He fought with Sasuke, their tongues swirling against each other for authority.

A mixture of Apples and strawberries. They memorized each other's movements, sweet spots, and tasted the enjoyed flavor of each other.

Naruto detached himself from Sasuke, much to his disappointment. Sasuke stared at Naruto who was gasping from lack of air. He glared at Sasuke, the bastard wasn't exhausted! Seriously, he wasn't even panting or anything. Did he have a third lung or something!

Sasuke smirked smugly. Naruto pouted.

"Not already out of breath, are you…?" Sasuke cupped Naruto's face lovingly, his thumb stroking the whisker-like marks on his face.

"N-no…!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. His pinkish-now-reddish lips still looked so delicious, swollen or no.

Sasuke lowered his face near Naruto's, and stopped when they were so close, their noses were touching. "Really…? Care to explain why you're breathing like you're life depended on it, then…?"

Naruto's face flushed a bright red, and said nothing. Sasuke smirked.

He met Naruto's lips with his own, and this time, the blonde willingly opened his mouth for him, and when Sasuke delved into the blonde's entrance again, a dribble of saliva dripped down Naruto's chin, and Sasuke stopped kissing him to lick the trail of saliva that made its way down to Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned. "…S-Sas…uke…!"

Sasuke smirked. The blonde was so easily pleasured.

Naruto threw his head back when Sasuke started sucking and nipping his neck. When Sasuke stopped, Naruto pulled his shirt of, seeing that it had two giant holes where the wings were, and he was growing hot. All the tender movements had resulted pleasures that traveled throughout his body before ultimately meeting between his legs.

Sasuke looked at the piece of art he made. The blonde's cheeks were tinted pink, his lips still swollen and now red, sunny locks wild and most alluring of all were his eyes. The crystal blue eyes were lusty. The boy's legs were spread apart, and his body leaned closer to his knee, trying to rub against it. His chest was tan, and in Sasuke's mind, he was very pretty.

Naruto was growing hard fast. He kissed Naruto, who opened his mouth almost immediately and saliva trailed down again. The blonde kissed back hungrily.

The song was ending. The two paid no mind to it.

'_I have to remember to put this song in my favorites…' _Sasuke thought dazedly as he kissed him.

Then abruptly, the door opened and it was no other person but Kakashi.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other to look who interrupted them and saw the Limo driver smirk and a gray haired man grin teasingly.

Naruto then noticed their position. Sasuke's legs were wrapped around him more tightly then ever, he himself wasn't wearing a shirt, and if the gravity defying gray-haired man hadn't interrupted, and judging how Sasuke was so horny, they would've done something illegal. Naruto flushed a bright red at the thought.

Sasuke shrugged and looked as if he was about to continue when Kakashi interrupted with a comment.

"So this is what Sasuke does every night, huh?" Kakashi wriggled his eyebrows and made suggestive noises at Naruto, who blushed.

Sasuke got off Naruto's lap, and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto's ears were red. Sasuke didn't seem to care that he was caught doing such stuff. He'd probably do a private show without caring who watched.

Sasuke then glared at Kakashi and said, "Shut up."

Naruto felt dizzy and his legs felt wobbly. He longed for Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke was secretly disappointed that Naruto had been unwilling to continue what they were doing. He had noticed the look of mortification in his eyes when Kakashi made those teasing remarks. Sasuke was used to it, having to live with the guy.

The guy had no shame.

Kakashi took care of almost everything in the mansion. From the bills, to when they should clean, to which rooms were where, and he taught Sasuke extra secondary lessons when he wasn't at school.

Kakashi was a perverted guy, but he was serious when he needed to be. In fact, he teased Sasuke a lot because he was fourteen. Most fourteen year olds went out and partied and drank. Most fourteen year old boys got with girls and danced with them and made out with them and did other stuff! Sasuke didn't do any of those things, and he could _choose_ the prettiest and he didn't!

Kakashi decided he had the weirdest pupil ever. Even weirder then Gai's pupil.

Okay, maybe not as much, when he thought about the Green-dressed man that cried tears of joy and made 'manly' poses.

Anyhow, He was surprised. It wasn't a girl he was kissing…It was a _guy_.

This was probably Itachi's fault. Kakashi sighed. Oh well. Sasuke had better taste then Itachi ever had, anyway. The guy ran off with an FISH guy, for cripes sakes!

The boy was a sunny haired, blue-eyed blonde. He was adorable, and had a look of mischievous and innocence underneath all the blushes.

Kakashi smiled. He hoped this blonde was going to lighten up Sasuke's heart. He then frowned. There was something very familiar about him…

Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting out of the Limo with the Limo driver and Kakashi snickering.

Sasuke shot them both glares, and the Limo driver clammed up, while Kakashi laughed even harder.

Naruto came out, holding his torn shirt. Kakashi grinned when he saw the two holes where Naruto's angel wings had tore through, and teased, "I never knew Sasuke was the type to rip and then fuck."

Naruto looked way, his face still flushed. "I-it's not what you think…" He stammered.

Sasuke just told Kakashi to shut up. He took Naruto's hand and pulled him away from the perverted man.

He continued to drag him until they were within earshot.

Naruto then noticed the first time how big Sasuke's home was. They were standing in front of sixteen foot gates and fences that surrounded the Uchiha Mansion. Inside were two minivans and two mopeds to get to the estate, which was obviously used to drive to the mansion since the estate was about a couple of miles away. It took about ten minutes if Sasuke went full speed, but if he drove normally (which was at a snail's pace); it would take him about thirty-five minutes to get to the estate.

Naruto looked in and saw that there were two stone roads for the minivans and mopeds to drive on. Grass and flowers decorated the ground that wasn't stone, and a huge fountain was seen a few feet away from the mansion. Trees and benches were seen, and if you squinted, little roads.

Naruto sprang closer to the gates. Was that a maze! Indeed it was. A maze was being created from bushes. It was next to the huge mansion.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's happy face, and felt relieved that he wasn't embarrassed like before.

He looked at what he was looking at. He didn't find anything special about it, so he just thought that Naruto had never seen such a huge house as before. Truth be told, Sasuke had lived his whole life there, so the size and everything else besides the maze, he was used to it.

The maze was Kakashi's idea. Kakashi was Sasuke's martial arts and combat instructor, and he thought practicing in a maze would make him grasp his senses better.

Sasuke said, "Move aside. I'll open the gate."

Sasuke went to where Naruto was standing, and Naruto saw a large button on the side of a brick wall. The brick wall connected the fence and the gates to each other. Next to the large button, a speaker was seen.

Sasuke put his hand on the button, and a light scanned his hand from finger tips to the bottom of his palm.

The speaker said, "Access Confirmed. Please enter the nine digit number, or you will not be allowed in."

All of the sudden, the button and the speaker flipped over, and a number pad was seen. Sasuke pressed each of the required numbers quickly.

The Number pad flipped, and you could see the button and the speaker again.

"Very well. Welcome home, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto watched all this in amazement. When the gates began to open, he gaped.

Sasuke strutted in, and Naruto couldn't wait what he would see in the place.

Sasuke closed the gates when Naruto followed in.

Naruto then noticed Sasuke was holding his hand again. He blushed and looked back to see if the pervert was watching him.

'GOOD LUCK! IF YOU NEED LUBE OR ANYTHING, CALL ME!' were the words printed in bold black letters of a poster Kakashi was holding. The driver next to him was laughing his guts out, and waving.

Erg, that perverted bastard…

What was Lube anyway?

He'll ask Sasuke later.

TBC…

**X-x-X-x-X**

**A/N:** …The choice of song drove me crazy, so you just add your own little song if you don't like it.

I originally had the two humping, but the story is already moving too fast. Well, now they'll both get to know each other with kisses and shit. XD…Seriously though, don't worry; they won't start screwing each other till a very long time.

I rewrote this chapter over and over. (Any Grammatical errors? Don't bother to tell me. I've gotten sick of this chapter.)

Damn it. I think my style of writing is what makes the story a bit confusing. Oh well, the more you practice, the better it gets…right…? I hope.

Oh, and how Sasuke would react kind of stumped me. I didn't want him to act corny when he found out Naruto was an angel, or when he touched his wings. It's one of those scenes where the characters either act really, really cheesy, or they do an okay job. I hope it reached the okay part.

Was that little Yaoi scene okay? I hope so.

**Review **and make me happy! Advice or criticism is accepted! Flame and I'll give it to those poor cavemen who have yet to discover fire!

**X-x-X-x-X**

_:Begins Preview:_

_:Stops Preview:_

Hmm…

Let's just say that you'll see how perverted Sasuke's mind is.

Previews are acting like spoilers. I think I'll use them again next chapter. XD

COME BACK ANYWAY! PLEASE!

**X-x-X-x-X**

**REVIEW, KUDASAIIIIII!**

**REVIEW, DAMN IT! **


	4. Bonding

**Title:** Tenchi

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Naruto is an innocent, annoying, lovable angel-in-training who has failed his Angel exams 3 times. If he doesn't come through for this assignment, he's banned from ever becoming Angel, and his last assignment to prove himself proves be very hard. He has to make a certain boy happy. This 'certain boy' is Uchiha Sasuke, whose past seems to scar him very badly. Can Naruto make the so called 'Heartless Prince' happy? Or will he come back to heaven as a fallen Angel? It is obvious that Naruto is not only making Sasuke happier, but Sasuke in turn has fallen in love with the little blonde idiot. How will he react when he realizes that after the assignment, Naruto will leave?

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI! BOYXBOY! **

**Pairings:** SASUNARU (more pairings should be coming…)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**MESSAGE:** YAOI haters better bounce out of here! I don't care about what sort of shit you have to say to me, so you see that nice little button that says 'back'?

**PRESS** IT.

**X-x-X-x-X**

I was so happy when I read my reviews. I LURVE YOU ALL! You guys rock out loud, and I lengthened several of the chapters I've been working on. (FOR YOU!)

I was so happy; I started belting out the Lyrics of 'Lose Control' by Missy Elliot ft. Ciara and the other dude that keeps on yelling.

:Dances to the beat:

Continue to make me happy, please! I run on ego! No ego, no story, no update, no memory of the story, no keeping this account. Like last time. Well, the last account was bullshit anyway. I had so much errors and I was so inexperienced. The story sucked like shit.

:sigh:

CHAPTER FOUR! ENJOY!

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Chapter Four_

_Bonding_

Sasuke was still holding Naruto's hand. He made his way to the Minivans. Naruto asked, "What are those?"

Sasuke quickly went pass the Black one. He went to the end where there was a dark blue one that had his name printed on the side in silver, and he took out his key, before answering, "It's a Minivan."

He opened the door and shoved Naruto in.

He wanted to be alone with Naruto, and drive peacefully without some perverted guy trailing them and honking the horn. He also didn't need Kakashi to mortify and make Naruto even more uncomfortable.

He went in himself and turned on the engine. He looked at the mirror and saw Kakashi paying the Limo driver.

Good. There was enough time to get a head start. Noticing for the first time that he was still holding Naruto's hand, he looked down and took his hand away, embarrassed. "S-sorry…" He said quietly.

Naruto cocked his head and wondered why Sasuke didn't get this embarrassed when he was kissing him…

He quickly drove out of the lot and drove faster then usual. Naruto gasped in amazement when the minivan started to move.

Sasuke picked the short road to drive on. He slowed down when he saw that he was halfway there and Kakashi still hadn't even got beyond the gates.

Naruto sighed. It felt nice, the wind blowing in your face, and the scenery was beautiful. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who was busy too trying to keep his eyes on the road to notice.

Suddenly, he thought of something. "Hey, Sasuke…?"

"Hn?" His eyes were still on the road. Now it was moving straight. About 5 more minutes before reaching the house, he noted.

"Um…Why did you do those things to me before…?"Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke stopped the car from such an abrupt question.

"…I don't really know…I felt like it…" Sasuke replied, not looking at Naruto.

Naruto felt disappointed for some reason, and he then told Sasuke, "Um…I think we should get to know each other more before we do those things again."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be disappointed. "What? Why?"

"Um…Don't lovers kiss and touch each other like that…?"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "_So_?"

Then, "I like the way you taste." Sure Black eyes met confused blue ones.

He leaned his body towards Naruto and kissed him.

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him back. When they separated, Sasuke said, "Fine. We'll get to know each other anyway, since you're supposed to 'watch' over me. You'll be living with me too."

Sasuke leaned against the cushioned chair and Naruto sank in his own, too.

Sasuke looked at the mirror and saw that Kakashi was talking to the limo driver.

"You said you wanted to know about me. Ask me something…" Sasuke leaned on seat and threw his head back. Since Kakashi wasn't coming yet, he might as well make himself comfortable.

Naruto asked hesitantly, "What's your favorite color?"

Sasuke replied, "Black and Blue. You?"

"Orange!"

Sasuke looked incredulously at Naruto. "Orange!"

Naruto pouted and said, "How come everyone reacts that way? What's wrong with the color?"

Ignoring the last 2 questions, Sasuke asked, "How old are you?"

Naruto replied, "Thirteen. I'm becoming fourteen in a few months."

Sasuke grinned. "I just became fourteen. When's your birthday?"

Naruto replied, "When's yours? Mine's on October Tenth."

"July Twenty-Third."

Naruto sat back and sighed. The view was nice and the breeze felt so comfortable. He wondered if Sasuke ever slept under the stars.

"What are your favorite hobbies?"

Sasuke pondered over the question. "…I don't know…Reading books and learning Martial Arts, I guess…"

After a moment of silence, Sasuke asked, "You?"

Naruto answered sheepishly, "I like to day dream…and play pranks…and uh…go shopping with my best friend, see cute girls, sleep, eat Ramen, laugh, and I guess I like to party, and-"

A hand cupped over his mouth. "I get it, you like everything, you idiot."

"No! I don't like it when you call me those names!" He pouted.

"Why? They suit you." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto glared at him. "Bastard…"

He pouted, and Sasuke saw his eyebrows scrunch up together. "You like so little things, Sasuke. According to my information sheet, you like two things only, 'Be alone, and eat Onigiri'!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this. _'How did this information sheet know **that**?'_

Naruto, still pouting, turned away.

Sasuke smirked and got up from his eat before leaning towards Naruto and asking, "You know what, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open when he felt Sasuke's hot breath on his ear.

Naruto pressed himself against the chair after he saw how close the other boy was.

"W-what? You're acting weird again, Sasuke!"

Sasuke pushed himself closer to Naruto, so close, that they were about a millimeter apart. He could practically feel the heat radiating off Naruto.

"I think I like something else now…" His breath ghosted Naruto's lips.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling vulnerable. When no kiss came, he turned and saw Sasuke driving again. Naruto made a confused face. _'Huh? Did I imagine that?'_

He pouted some more and crossed his arms. Stupid bastard was making him delusional.

Sasuke smirked. He loved having this effect on Naruto.

He glanced at the View mirror, and saw Kakashi waving.

He then frowned. Stupid Kakashi was right behind him. He had been too occupied talking and bothering Naruto. He didn't even notice him coming! Damn it!

He pressed his foot on the pedal and without warning, sped to the Mansion, as if his life depended on it.

Naruto was pressed against the seat from the velocity and within a few seconds, they arrived at the estate.

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Fifteen Minutes Prior…**

"What are you still doing here, Kakashi-san? You already paid."

Kakashi looked into the distance, his face in his happy winking mode, while his voice was serious. "Sasuke-sama has suffered a lot in his life. He doesn't have a single friend. He's always been alone. I'm sure whatever that happened in the car, was entirely based on his wanting of a companion and his lust, desire."

"And hormones."

Kakashi nodded in thinking position. "Yes, Hormones."

"This seems quite unlike you. However, what does that have to do with me and you still standing outside and having a normal conversation _for once_?"

"Normal?" Kakashi grinned.

"We usually talk about, _you know_." He coughed, blushing.

Kakashi straightened up as if he remembered something. "Are you done with **Number 6857853563** of my Icha Icha paradise? There's been a tiny hole in my heart since **Number 6857853563** was away."

"You _number_ your Icha Icha paradise books!" What do you mean a hole in your heart! I only had it for one day! And…wait…Exactly **how** _many_ of those books do you have!"

"…The **more** important question is why don't you buy the book at your local bookstore?"

The driver looked stiff all of the sudden. "My wife works there."

Kakashi nodded, understanding. "Poor _you_…"

"If she sees me buying porn books, she'd see and she'd kill me, and then she'd leave me."

He struck a weak glare at Kakashi. "Unlike you, I found my true love."

"So…you need a porn book to please your wife? Sounds like true love."

"…shut up."

After a long silence, Kakashi smirked all of the sudden.

"What?"

"Did the book help you with your wife?" Kakashi winked.

"Yeah…" The driver blushed. Changing the subject, he said, "Back to Sasuke-sama and Naruto-kun. They've even stopped their minivan."

"Oh…? Great."

"…?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure they're bonding right now."

"…?"

Kakashi grinned. "Friends." He said simply.

The driver looked completely freaked out. "K-Kakashi-san…! Are you feeling okay! You're acting decent for once!"

Kakashi swished around to face him. "By the way, did you record any of the things they did inside? I want to blackmail little Sasuke-chan."

The driver slumped. "Forget it…" _'He'll always be a mean, stupid and cruel coated goodness.'_

The driver continued, "You've given them enough quality time. Go and bother _them_."

Kakashi smiled. "You're right…See you tomorrow."

He walked two steps away from the relieved driver. The man sighed in relief and inhaled sharply when Kakashi turned and said cheerfully, "My baby- I mean, book, must be returned tomorrow…**Or else**."

Kakashi waved good bye, and saw the driver was already speeding in the highway.

Kakashi locked the gates, and once he got into the minivan, he drove slowly when he saw Sasuke peeking at him. But when the boy turned, he drove at the speed of light. He arrived just in time to see Sasuke kiss Naruto. Kakashi watched intently, careful not to make a peep. The lips still hadn't touched each other yet.

Then he saw Sasuke's closed eye twitch. It twitched three times, and his eyebrows narrowed. His eyes opened slowly, glaring at the first thing he could see…which was conveniently, Kakashi. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Sasuke quickly backed from the kiss. He turned to glare at Kakashi, and stepped on the pedal, and began to drive like the apocalypse was coming.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face worriedly. He was pale green, but his face brightened up when he saw he estate. It was bigger upfront!

He ran up to the home, and waved his hands, laughing excitedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'Idiot…'_

He then gave a small smile, at least the other boy was okay, maybe next time he should warn him before he drove at full power?

His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Kakashi speeding up, and honking.

Sasuke decided it would be better if he waited for Kakashi, since Sasuke didn't know his own home very well. He'd probably get him and Naruto lost. Kakashi knew the house from top to bottom and took care of everything.

Naruto was still looking around the house. Sasuke watched as he saw him run, fall, get up, and run again. He sighed. Naruto had the gift to look stupid and cute at the same time.

Naruto then stopped when he saw Kakashi 'park' his car. Sasuke had told him that was what Cars do. He shivered. The gray haired man was creepy.

Kakashi got out, and made sure everything was locked. He formatted a scan from his lap top, and everything seemed normal, so he got out his key and typed the password in, grinning at Naruto, who was hiding behind Sasuke.

He then opened the door and when they were inside, Naruto looked around. It looked like one of those huge marbled floored hotel lobbies, and a desk was placed a couple of feet from the door. Kakashi locked the door, and walked up to the desk, beckoning to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto noticed two book shelves and three three-seat Sofas were placed on each side of the bookshelves. A Couple of loveseats and armchairs were placed it the middle and near the desk. Coffee tables were put in front of some sofas.

"Sasuke, Is your friend staying for a play date?" He grinned.

Sasuke snarled at Kakashi and glared, "No, he'll be staying with me."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Staying?"

Sasuke told Naruto, "You can tell, him, he's stupid, but he wouldn't go blabbing the secret around to everyone…"

Naruto reluctantly told him that he was an angel assigned to look after Sasuke.

Naruto looked to see his reaction. The Grayish white haired man was sitting on his office chair, and he was spinning around.

Naruto got to inspect how the gray haired pervert looked like.

Kakashi was a tall man that was wearing a huge black turtle neck and covered more then three-fourths of his face. His one eye that peeked out looked kind of bored, and he was very muscular. Huge baggy pants with lots of pockets covered his legs, and an orange colored novel stuck out from one pocket.

Kakashi said, "Prove it, and you'll stay."

"Again!" Naruto shot his wings out again, Kakashi didn't look one bit impressed as Sasuke did, but he gave him a thumb up sign and said, "All right."

Kakashi had known that the little blonde was an Angel all along. He remembered his encounter with _his_ guardian angel, and he had disappeared, saying that once his assignment was done, he had to leave. Kakashi was twice as grief-stricken as before, because his new best friend left. He never saw him again.

Kakashi stared at the blonde gravely, and saw how Sasuke was attracted to him.

Kakashi himself only saw his Angel as a precious friend.

Sasuke looked as if he wanted something more. Like a** love** _relationship_. He'd get torn apart and more traumatized then ever, that is, if Naruto was to leave.

Kakashi just hoped that everything would work out in the end.

"Uh…" Naruto started, nervously. The freaky pervert was staring at him weirdly.

"Hn?" Kakashi asked, smiling. It was better not to worry about it now.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, I manage this house. I'm also Sasuke's secondary teacher."

Naruto swung his head at Sasuke disbelievingly. This pervert was Sasuke's _teacher_?

As if reading his mind, "Believe it…" Sasuke said, reading a book. He had gotten a book from the bookshelf when Naruto started explaining and had sat down on a sofa.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kakashi asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed.

He continued, "I'm Sasuke's…uh…er…" He cocked his head. What was he to Sasuke?

Oh well. "I'm his Angel!"

Naruto extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi gripped his hand and returned the handshake. "Cut the formalities, Naru-chan."

Sasuke did a double take. So did Naruto.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto roared, pointing his finger at him.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Sasuke roared, glaring at him.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke in astonishment. He shook it off and glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. "Why not? Naruto's cute."

"I-I…ttttg…a-a…"Naruto stammered. "I AM NOT CUTE!"

He looked at Sasuke for support, and saw the bastard was reading his book again.

Changing the subject, Kakashi opened a huge book. He looked for Sasuke's room, and saw that his room was room 3S. He decided to assign Naruto the room, 3T. The rooms were next to each other. Inner Kakashi was laughing wickedly. A lot of _events_ will be taking place!

He typed something ion his laptop and one of the drawers in the desk pushed out. A set of keys for room 3T was in the drawer.

Naruto watched all of this, amazed.

Kakashi stood up and told Naruto to follow. Sasuke got up and walked beside Naruto, following Kakashi.

They went up to the end, where the elevators were, and Sasuke explained to him what it was. He had to hug Naruto tightly so that he wouldn't touch the buttons.

"Not now, you idiot." he hissed when Naruto was trying to get out of his arms.

When they arrived to the third floor, Sasuke pushed Naruto out, and closed the doors before the blond could scramble back in.

Naruto pouted and his eyes watery. "Sasuke's so mean!" He wailed.

When Sasuke extended his arms to hug Naruto (trying to make him feel better), Naruto walked away from his arms. Naruto was whimpering. Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi was blushing at his orange novel, ignoring the two. They weren't even kissing! It was nothing worth looking at.

After a while, Sasuke noticed that they were going closer and closer to his room.

Wanting to see Sasuke flustered, "Naruto will be staying in your room. Have fun!"

Sasuke and Naruto blushed, looking away from each other.

"N-no, I'm not!" Naruto, still blushing, said, "Sasuke is a mean bastard! He wouldn't let me have fun!"

Kakashi chuckled. "You'll have lots of more _fun_ in Sasuke's room."

Sasuke flushed _eighteen_ different shades of crimson. Naruto asked, "Really!"

Ah, poor innocent naive fool.

Kakashi grinned. He put the keys in his back pocket, and thought, _'I thought that Sasuke would protest putting Naruto in his room. Oh well. Things just turned out to be much more fun.'_

Sasuke's mind was still covered with pictures of him having_ fun_ with Naruto.

Sasuke shaking, put his hand on a button, and the same voice outside in the gates said, "Welcome." It scanned Sasuke's fingers.

Then a key hole was flipped over. Sasuke got the keys from his pocket, and his hands still shaking, turned the door.

Naruto's eyes widened at the luxury.

A huge King sized bed was put on the bottom of the window, which had the view of the sea. (_Sasuke lived in front of the sea!_ Naruto's eyes widened.) It was a glossy dark blue bed, with a white mattress and white covers. His pillows were navy blue and white. A huge square shaped mirror was put over a shiny dark blue dresser, and had some unused blue and white bottles of perfume. A hair brush was put carelessly on the surface, and a white vase had at least a dozen hair combs. Hair spray, gel, Masculine hair products were put on the surface too. Everything was put in place.

On the other side of the room were a dark blue desk and a dresser. A painting showed two fireflies in a dark background. Another showed rain. A computer was on the desk, and a book bag was leaning on a black leather office chair. A Book shelf and a CD rack bunched up with CDs laid against the walls with 3 black armchairs. (Kakashi had bought Sasuke that for Christmas.) The CD rack was a bit dusty-so was the stereo. It looked like no one used it. But then again, everything in Sasuke's room looked brand new. And the room was big.

Naruto gaped at its white glassy marble floors to the pretty lamps on the white ceiling.

Naruto was overjoyed. He ran and jumped on to Sasuke's bed head first. He sighed in content.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Naruto, when you want to, you can get your own room." Kakashi took out the keys and tossed them to him. "It's right next door. And it's connected to Sasuke's room…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned to stare at Kakashi. He was giving away Big Brother's room!

Kakashi ignored Sasuke's look.

Turning, he waved his hand. "Good-bye, and have fun!"

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke walked over to his bed and he sat down beside Naruto. Naruto flipped himself over and he smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke got up and without looking at Naruto, he said, "I'm taking a shower."

He went to his dresser, grabbed some clothes, and went into one of the doors Naruto hadn't noticed.

Naruto saw that there was another door! He guessed that this was what Kakashi had meant. The other door was where Naruto's room was.

Naruto flipped over and stuck his head on Sasuke's pillow, inhaling deeply. This time, the assignment was fun.

"Mnnnmnnnnnnn, smells like Sasuke…" he murmured in the pillow.

He got up from the bed, and went to where his bag was, which was leaning next to Sasuke's bag.

He put aside his shirt, and went through his duffel bag. He grabbed orange Pajama bottoms and changed. Tossing his shorts in a bag, he reminded himself to ask Sasuke where to put his dirty clothes.

Shirtless, he lay on the bed and inhaled Sasuke's scent again. Sasuke smelled really good, a strong rich aroma that sweetened his nostrils.

With Sasuke on his mind, he fell asleep.

**X-x-X-x-X**

After Sasuke was done, he changed into his blue boxers and decided to wear that to sleep. He went out and put the clothes he had taken out back in the dresser.

His dirty clothes were in the Laundry bin.

Sasuke rested on the bed, and stared at Naruto. He realized the boy was sleeping.

The blonde's mouth was opened, and he was giving little sighs. His blonde hair and orange bottoms were a huge contrast to Sasuke's black hair and navy blue boxers.

His skin was pale as ivory and was soft, whereas Naruto's skin was tan and a bit rougher.

Naruto's eyes were closed and one arm was hugging a pillow, while the other was resting on his side. His whisker-like-marks were moving in rhythm.

His lips were pink. He looked like a cute angel, or a baby fox taking a nap.

Sasuke couldn't help comb his fingers into Naruto's hair, placing the misplaced strands back in place.

Naruto moaned and muttered something unintelligible. Sasuke placed his face above Naruto's. He kissed him, and this time, since they were alone, he dipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto's eye flew open when he felt something warm and soft in his mouth.

He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's closed eyes. Sasuke was gently kissing him, trying not to wake him up. Naruto realized that the soft and warm thing was Sasuke's tongue.

_Naruto tastes so good. _

Naruto blushed and using his hand, he pushed Sasuke's head down so that there lips were sealed together.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the pressure the hand was applying to his head. His eyes now opened, saw that Naruto was awake, and blushed. Naruto licked and explored Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke tasted really yummy. Sasuke flushed, he hadn't expected Naruto to continue.

Naruto's eyes flickered open and closed when he felt Sasuke's tongue caressing his. He flushed and moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt Naruto's tongue reacting and their tongues twirled and twisted against each other. Sasuke felt electricity curl up to his spine. Their tongues began to dance more and more, faster and faster, and stronger.

Finally, they pulled away to get air. Well, Naruto did.

Naruto blushed when he saw Sasuke in his boxers. Staring at his body, he realized that Sasuke was very…beautiful. He reeked of pretty boy, and his pale skin matched his dark hair and eyes perfectly. His body was muscular, and his face a bit feminine. He was sexy.

Sasuke felt naked when Naruto was eying him.

Sasuke, being the smug bastard he is, of course, hid it, and said smugly, "Stop staring and get into the shower, idiot."

Naruto's already rosy face became a dark crimson. Pouting, he went to his bag and got a pair of orange boxers and pajama bottoms. They were both boys, so he took off his pants in front of Sasuke. He was wearing pale white boxers underneath.

Sasuke turned red. _'He has a nice bum.'_ He thought vaguely.

Naruto turned, and asked, "Um…Sasuke? What's Lube?"

Blood rushed up Sasuke's face. "U-uh, well…why the sudden question…?"

Naruto crawled onto the bed, his face near Sasuke's. "Why are you acting so nervous…?" He cocked his head.

Sasuke gulped, he backed away from Naruto, his face cherry red. Damn him for being so cowardly! Damn Naruto for being so adorable, stupid, and remarkably innocent enough for asking sex-related questions!

Damn Kakashi! He just had this tingling feeling that this was Kakashi's fault!

It was also Kakashi's fault he knew what Lube was.

"What's Lube, Sasuke? Is it something you like? Can I get it for you?"

'_Yeah, Naruto, you can get it for me. Get it so I can fuck you senseless.' _Sasuke thought, his features red. "Um…Lube is…uh…this substance that helps make people feel good……and have fun…"

"Would you like me to get it for you? Is it a toy? If you felt good, would you be happier?" Naruto inched closer.

"U-uh…" _'I'd love it if you bought it for me. I'd love it even more if we both **played** with it.'_

"What does it look like…?"

"N-Naruto…I-it's okay. You don't have to get it for me. Maybe one day w-we'll even u-u-u-use it. Together."

Naruto visibly lightened up. "We'll use it…**together…!**…Yay!"

'_God, Naruto sounds so excited.' _Sasuke thought, holding his nose incase he'd start having a nosebleed. A tiny voice from the back of his mind peeped, _'Too bad he doesn't know what Lube really is.' _

Sasuke frowned.

"Shut up."

Naruto asked, "What?" He pouted.

"I said, 'Go wash.'"

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

'………_Fool…' _

He watched Naruto go in his bathroom and shaken, he went, got a book to calm his nerves, and started reading.

While reading, he couldn't help but think, _'But what a cute fool he is…'_

**X-x-X-x-X**

After about 10 minutes, Naruto came out, wearing the orange boxers. He went on the bed to lie down. Sasuke was still reading.

Naruto pouted when Sasuke didn't give him any attention. He sat up and crossed his arms, still pouting. Sasuke ignored the blonde, still reading.

Naruto all of the sudden took Sasuke's book and threw it across the room. The blonde straddled Sasuke's thighs and asked, "Sasuke-sama…" He breathed on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered, his neck feeling tingly.

Naruto laid his body down on Sasuke's. He put his mouth onto the other boy's and Sasuke explored Naruto's caverns, tasting him, licking him.

Naruto moaned sensuously. Sasuke blushed. Naruto lapped Sasuke's tongue, rubbing against him. The tongues both clashed together, exploring, fighting in excitement.

The tongues rubbed together and they both sighed into each other's mouths.

Naruto, while making out, stuck his hand inside Sasuke's boxers and wrapped his fingers around his length, surprising Sasuke. Sasuke gave a gasp and started to wriggle, moaning in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto stopped kissing him, and Sasuke started gasping, his eyes closed and a tiny flush appeared across his face. Naruto tugged down Sasuke's boxers, and began to stroke him. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as each stroke sent electricity down his spine.

"You like that?"

Sasuke groaned.

Naruto smiled. He went back up to kiss him, to calm him a bit.

Sasuke quickly flipped Naruto over, and started to rub both of their hips together, erecting both members.

"You're the uke here. Not me." He whispered huskily into Naruto's ears.

Naruto flushed, and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Unnnnnnnnnn…Sas-sasuke!"

Sasuke then kissed him roughly, and started to lap his neck. He nibbled and sucked. He brushed his hands on Naruto's inner thighs, teasing him.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned. "Aaaaaaaah…!"

Sasuke then went down to suck and nibble on a swollen nipple. Using his free hand, he stroked the other one. Naruto was drowning in pleasure.

Bored of the nipple, he went to taste the other one, biting and sucking.

Finally, he kissed and licked his way down Naruto's stomach, and pulled down his pants, revealing his erection.

Naruto gasped when his boxers were pulled and his member was forced to meet cold air.

Sasuke lowered his head, and licked his erection. He licked his member, causing Naruto to throw his head back. Naruto tried to shove his member in Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke held him firmly.

"_Sasuke_…!"

Sasuke lowered his head and placed a firm chaste kiss on the tip of the length. Naruto moaned and thrashed violently.

Finally, he opened his mouth to taste Naruto.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto came out of the shower and saw Sasuke moaning and he was all sweaty. His legs were spread apart, and his breathing was rapid. His face was also rosy.

Naruto noticed a bump at his boxers._ '…Does Sasuke have something in his pants…?'_

Was he having a nightmare? Naruto hoped not. He went and sat on the bed next to Sasuke, placing a cool hand on Sasuke's warm forehead. He might be having a fever.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke groaned.

Naruto was crawled two steps back, almost falling off the bed in process.

"Sasuke! I'm here! Are you okay!"

From a distance, with utmost caution, he gripped the boy's shoulders. Then he started to shake him.

Sasuke's eyes opened quickly. He looked and saw Naruto's eyes looking worriedly at him.

Sasuke slumped onto the bed, and sighed. It was all a dream. His face still flushed, he croaked out, "I have to go to the bathroom." and ran to his drawers and grabbed another pair of boxers. He sprinted into the bathroom.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He decided that his being in Sasuke's room might…damage Sasuke's thinking process. Sasuke was weird enough, and his being in the room could make him ten times weirder…and more perverted. He packed his stuff and went to the other room.

**X-x-X-x-X**

The other room was as big as Sasuke's and everything was almost the same, except for the CD and stereo, and the furniture looked dusty. The pillows were dusty, so Naruto stole a pillow from Sasuke's room and placed it on the bed.

He changed into his pajama bottoms and noticed the dusty covers.

He cleaned the covers and slept on the comforter.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke sat on the toilet and looked in his boxers. They were messy. And to top it off, He still had a semi-erection. He fisted it, and moaned loudly at the sudden shear pleasure that shot up his spine. Reluctantly, he let go, and he decided to retake a shower. A cold shower.

And he did.

While taking the shower, he wondered, _'God, Naruto, what are you doing to me?'_

TBC…

**X-x-X-x-X**

**A/N:** Hehe. Pervert Sasuke! Dreaming such dirty dreams. Sorry, Sasuke-chan, but you won't be able to actually get into Naru-chan's pants for a long time. XD Keep dreaming, ya nasty hormone-driven bum!

Props to anyone who actually _knew_ that it was a dream. Remember, Naruto went in with boxers _and_ pajama bottoms!

…Should I have posted little scene up there? I don't know. Besides, I don't have my own website or anything…so I wouldn't have anywhere else to post the itty-bitty scene. I'm sure by the time we actually get to the Lemon Scene; I would find a free website. Hopefully.

Oh, if anyone emailed me, I don't check my email in that email account.

Hm…I've put this in the humor section, but in this fic, Romance comes first, second, and third. Humor is supposed to come in fourth, but somehow I can't control it. Oh well.

Previews are BACK! For _now_…

**-------On NEXT time** (COME BACK!)

**NEXT TIME ON---**_Tenchi_, Chapter 5,_ Stitched Together_

Naruto popped a small strawberry in his mouth. He tried to pry open Sasuke's mouth again, but Sasuke was still being a bastard.

So Naruto did what Sasuke least expected him to do.

He bent down, and with the strawberry still in his mouth, kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto's eyes were closed, and he was blushing.

Now what did Sasuke do to him to get his mouth opened again? Oh, right.

Naruto hesitantly shifted his knee between Sasuke's legs, and stroked.

Sasuke shifted, trying to get away from the pleasures. He struggled not to moan.

Naruto began to nip at Sasuke's lips, and used his tongue to try and pry open the now vulnerable boy's mouth.

Sasuke's cheeks were pink and he was breathing very quickly. He couldn't refuse when Naruto pried his mouth open, and the strawberry, moist with Naruto's saliva, dropped in his mouth.

**NEXT TIME ON---**_Tenchi_

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**REVIEW KUDASAAAIII!**


	5. Stitched

**Title:** Tenchi

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Naruto is an innocent, annoying, lovable angel-in-training who has failed his Angel exams 3 times. If he doesn't come through for this assignment, he's banned from ever becoming Angel, and his last assignment to prove himself proves be very hard. He has to make a certain boy happy. This 'certain boy' is Uchiha Sasuke, whose past seems to scar him very badly. Can Naruto make the so called 'Heartless Prince' happy? Or will he come back to heaven as a fallen Angel? It is obvious that Naruto is not only making Sasuke happier, but Sasuke in turn has fallen in love with the little blonde idiot. How will he react when he realizes that after the assignment, Naruto will leave?

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI! BOYXBOY! **

**Pairings:** SASUNARU (more pairings should be coming…)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**Flamers go die. **

**X-x-X-x-X**

Yo! I'm really sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patience! I don't deserve your wonderful comments!

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Chapter 5_

_Stitched Together_

When Sasuke came out of the shower, he noticed Naruto was missing. His bag was, too. The raven haired boy peeked in his bastard Aniki's room.

He found Naruto cuddling up against a navy blue pillow that looked suspiciously like the one he had. He was on the bastard's dusty bed. The blonde had cleaned away the covers so that he didn't have to sleep on dust. The covers and blankets were a crumpled heap on the floor.

Sasuke gave a really, really small smile and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He went back to his own room and closed the door. He then went on his own bed and rested.

In a way, it was less hectic having Naruto in Itachi's room then his room. He didn't have the need to jump him if he didn't see him.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his hand curled into a fist. He punched the mattress, and glared at no one in particular. He felt disgusted with himself. Naruto was so innocent! And here he was, thinking perverted thoughts!

With the heated thoughts still in his head, he slept with a frown on his face.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto was still sleeping. He was dreaming of Sasuke…Gaara…and the door…and the elevator where Sasuke hadn't let him play on…Gaara…and Sasuke…And Sasuke…and the elevator…Old Hag…and Sasuke… and elevator…

Naruto frowned in his sleep, snuggling closer to the abducted pillow.

**X-x-X-x-X**

The next day, Naruto woke up first. Still in Itachi's bedroom, he noticed for the first time, there was a black leather sofa!

He didn't notice before because…mountains of dust buried it! (The fact that the room was painted the same color of the dust hadn't helped very much either.)

The blonde boy opened a window and shot out his wings. He flapped them and the dust went out the window. Proud of himself, Naruto grinned.

He decided to unpack. Because Heaven was so much far ahead in technology, Naruto somehow fitted 9 huge toys, 30 pairs of shorts and pants, 18 shirts, 16 sweaters, 21 hooded sweatshirts, protective sand in a bottle (Gaara insisted.), a jug of healing potion, several scrolls that taught Angel techniques, a strategy book for dummies (Perverted hermit Jiriaya gave that to him.), The Identification folder with false papers and information on Sasuke, some gadgets to help his training, some big T-shirts (They were 3 times the size of Naruto-he wore them to sleep.) and several small stuff, like combs and toothbrushes in a duffel bag that was the size of a small backpack.

And what's this? He dug in; a trashy orange novel was taken out. Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was one of Jiriaya's hentai books.

Naruto quickly dropped the nasty book, and shuddered. A note came out, and in Jiriaya's hand writing, it printed,

_To: Naruto_

_From: Jiriaya, the legendary kick butt angel that is your teacher. _

_Oi, Brat! _(Naruto frowned, that stupid perverted old man!)

_I think that you're old enough to read my art now. Go read it, and seduce your assignment with my techniques in this book! Just make sure she's a pretty girl. _

_Jiriaya_

Naruto crumpled the letter, and threw it at the dusty desk. He stuffed the orange novel back into his bag.

Stupid Pervert.

Naruto sighed and looked at the dusty room; he was going to have to live in for a year. His wings flapped away all the dust out into the window, and he made a seal with his hands, and said "Release!" The wings disappeared. He looked around. No more dust!

"Now…Time to start unpacking!"

All his stuff was on the bed, and it looked like a mountain. He started with the Potions and sand. He placed them on the dresser under the Mirror, and then took out his scrolls and the book for dummies. He placed them on the shelves that marked something about geniuses. He noticed that there were a lot of books, and several journals that marked Property…of…Uchiha…I-I-Ita—chi. Damn Kanji!

Uchiha Itachi. Hm, must've been an ancestor of Sasuke.

He took his shorts and pants and decided to put it on the bottom drawer of a dresser.

He pulled out the drawer and the noticed that the drawer was already occupied with fishnet shirts and black pants. Naruto frowned.

He went up one drawer and noticed it was also occupied. With purple nail polish. Lines and lines of bottles of purple. Gross.

"Eww!" Naruto wrinkled his nose. He skipped all the way to the first drawer, and it was empty at first sight. But then Naruto looked in and saw…a photo faced down.

Naruto took the photo out, and flipped it over.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief! There were TWO Sasukes!

One was small, and the other was big! The small one wrapped his arms around the big Sasuke. And both were smiling.

Does this mean that he has to take care of TWO bastards!

Then he stopped and looked at the picture again_. 'Huh?'_

Little Sasuke's smile was genuine. It was real. He then noticed that the big Sasuke had two lines going across each side of his face. His face was tanner, and he was smiling, too. But his eyes were shadowed with disturbance.

The smaller Sasuke seemed to cling onto the bigger one, and Naruto finally realized that the one with the marks on his face wasn't the one he was assigned to.

The smaller cute one was. Naruto looked closely at the picture of smaller Sasuke. It looked nothing like the arrogant assignment he was stuck with. The facial features gave it away, but the expression of happiness had prevented him for figuring out immediately that that was his Sasuke. Naruto's face drooped. After the brother slaughtered Sasuke's clan, he could only imagine how he stopped smiling.

"……"

Naruto's eyes brightened with determination suddenly. _'Yosh! I'll make Sasuke happy! He'll smile again!'_

He looked at the back and saw very neat handwriting that said, "Itachi and Sasuke at Park."

He turned the photo to look at the bigger one of the two again. He looked at the little one. Then back at the big one. They had the same color of eyes, same weird hairstyle, and same crest.

THEY WERE BROTHERS!

Naruto's brain lit up. He figured it out! YAY!

Wait…Sasuke's brother.

Naruto's brain slowly clicked.

The old hag had said something about…his brother…killing the whole family…leaving Sasuke…survivor…Trauma…

Itachi was Sasuke's brother. Sasuke's family was killed by his brother. This room had journals and clothes of the guy. Which could only mean one thing…

"OH MY GOSH! I'm IN THE MURDERER'S ROOM!"

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard, "OH MY OLD GOSH! MURDERER…ROOM!"

Sasuke quickly sprang into action, spat out, and ran to his brother's/ Naruto's room.

A Murderer? In the household? Impossible! The security functions that Kakashi had installed just last month was state of the art!

When Sasuke stepped in and when he saw the huge mountain of clothes toys and whatever, he nearly flipped out.

But curiosity got the best of him. He noticed Naruto was holding a piece of paper and shuddering.

"N-Naruto…?" Sasuke asked, cautiously.

"Eep!" The blonde hadn't notice the raven haired boy come in.

Naruto stopped shaking and tried to hide the photo. Finding nowhere good enough, He stuck it down in his pants. In front of his boxers, of course, but what Sasuke didn't know, won't hurt him.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. He was wearing black boxers now, and his hair was messy. His dark eyes looked at Naruto suspiciously.

Hoping to get away from the questions that would come of the photo in his pants, he blathered nervously, "Hey, Sasuke! I thought you were still sleeping."

He chuckled nervously.

Sasuke looked at his pants, and went one step closer to him.

"What did you just put there?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

"W-w-where!" Naruto gulped. "I d-didn't put anything anywhere!"

Sasuke smirked. He walked over to Naruto and shoved him to the floor. He placed his hand on where the photo should be.

He leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Here, _dobe_."

Naruto blushed. "S-sasuke! Stop! W-what are you doing?"

Sasuke continued smirking. "What do you have in there?" He asked, half-serious.

He stroked the blonde. Naruto's face was cherry red. "G-get off! Pretty boy!"

Sasuke asked, "You think I'm pretty?" Sasuke leaned onto Naruto, feeling the other boy's rushed heart beat. "How nice…"

Naruto gulped. "Get off, Sasuke." He had meant for this to come out strongly, but he whimpered it out.

Before Naruto could stop him, he stuck his hand down his pants and took out the photo.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Sasuke stopped smirking when he saw the picture.

"STUPID SASUKE! YOU ARE WORST THEN THE PERVERTED HERMIT-!"

Without warning, he tore it into four pieces and dropped them to the floor. He turned and left.

Naruto stilled. "Sasuke…"

**X-x-X-x-X**

Leaving Naruto like that made Sasuke's heart lurch for some odd reason. He shrugged it off. It wasn't smart leaving like that. He should've stayed and helped Naruto unpack, and took this calmly. It was just a picture, but Sasuke gets really insecure of his family. Secretly, he didn't want Naruto to know. And the blonde didn't know. (So he thought.)

Now, he'll have to apologize and harm his dignity, and tell Naruto about his family. He didn't have to tell, but the blonde would eventually find out anyway. Better now than then. He dressed in to his pants.

Before he even shrugged on his shirt, he heard Naruto wail.

"Sasuke…HATES ME!"

Then,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then,

"MY ASSIGNMENT DOESN'T LIKE ME! I'M SCREWED!"

Finally,

"I'm **SO** _SCREWED! _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasuke sighed. He shrugged on his shirt.

Sasuke walked into the room to find Naruto still dressed in his Pajamas.

He was huddled up and sitting cross-legged from the spot Sasuke had left him.

Sasuke looked closer and saw he was crying.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's face and caressed him before pulling him close. This was what his mom did to him when he was smaller. Now what did she say to make him stop crying? Oh, yeah.

"Stop it, you big baby." Instead of the affectionate way his mother had said it, he harshly spat it out.

Naruto cried harder. He tried to get away from Sasuke's arms, but Sasuke locked his arms around him like iron.

Still sobbing, "Sasuke hates me!" A hiccup. "Let me go!"

Sasuke placed Naruto on his lap and hugged him, smelling Naruto's sweet scent of wild flowers. He positioned his chin on Naruto's head and nestled onto Naruto's hair.

"No." He flatly said.

"LET ME GO!" More sobs.

"No."

"LET ME-mmnp!"

Sasuke had lifted Naruto's chin up, to kiss him.

"Shut up, dobe, I don't hate you."

Sasuke colored a bit. "It's the other way around. Does that help?"

'_I actually like you a lot, stupid.'_

Naruto blushed and still hiccupping, he buried his face in Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke still locked his arms around him.

While stroking the blonde's back soothingly, he said quietly, "The guy you saw on the picture was my brother. He killed my family."

After a period of silence, he confessed.

"I always make a big deal when I see him, whether it's real life or…photos, I just do."

His eyes suddenly looked blank. "After he killed off my family, I…was so lonely…"

"…I had practically no more purpose in life…"

He hugged Naruto more tightly.

Naruto's small frame hunched up and the blonde's arms circled his waist to hug him back.

He looked up at Sasuke and kissed his cheek. Sasuke blinked.

Naruto's eyes were rimmed with pink from crying, but his eyes were still bright.

"Sasuke! You won't be lonely anymore, I promise." Naruto smiled and kissed his lips. Sasuke snapped out of it and kissed him back, hungrily.

Naruto kissed back softly and gently. When they separated, Sasuke smirked. "Oh, how are you going to make sure I'm not _lonely_, eh?"

Somehow, Naruto knew there was a second meaning to that. He pouted at Sasuke, whose smirk widened.

Besides, he liked this room; regardless that it had belonged to Itachi…He liked it because it was next to Sasuke's room. He liked being near him. It felt as if there was something else in this odd attraction. Like they were meant to be…

He wondered why. Was he with him before he died? He couldn't remember. Actually, he **really** couldn't remember. Pain always soared through his head when he tried to remember his past. All he saw was blood.

He didn't care about that right now. He snuggled onto Sasuke.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kakashi popped his head into the door from Sasuke's room.

"Hey, Sasuke! You weren't in your room, so I thou-"He stopped when he saw Sasuke and Naruto in an embrace.

Sasuke lifted his head when he heard Kakashi's voice. Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nudged at him with his nose and said, "Oi, dobe, Time to go and eat."

Naruto moaned a sound that sounded like no and muttered "Warm…"

"C'mon, dobe." He used one arm to ruffle Naruto's hair.

Kakashi smiled. "Its okay, Sasuke. I'll bring up yours and Naruto's breakfast."

Sasuke lifted both eyebrows. "…" It was unusual for Kakashi not to ruin moments.

After a few minutes, with Naruto still on Sasuke's lap, and Naruto's head still on Sasuke's shoulder, Kakashi came up with 2 platters of something that smelled yummy.

Naruto lifted his head up from Sasuke's shoulder, and got himself off Sasuke's lap.

His eyes were slits and he crawled to Kakashi, smelling food.

Breakfast for Naruto was pancakes with syrup and butter, milk in a cup, and some chocolate dipped strawberries.

Breakfast for Sasuke was…a cup of water, and three medium sized…plain Onigiri.

Naruto made a face as he watched Sasuke pick up the Rice ball with great delicacy. Sasuke ate it like a prince. He chewed and swallowed with his mouth closed and patted his mouth with napkins every minute.

Naruto looked disbelievingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look and asked, "What?"

"You eat that…for BREAKFAST!"

"Yeah." Sasuke continued eating his rice ball. "What of it?"

Naruto made a face. "That's not healthy. Is that all you eat?"

"Don't worry, I eat vegetables and some meat at lunch and dinner."

"I wasn't worrying!"

"…uh-huh…Eat your breakfast, dobe."

Naruto, ignoring the insult, asked Sasuke, "In Heaven, I barely eat fancy stuff. How do you eat this?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You see that knife? You use it to slice the Pancake. You use the fork to hold the pancake down." Sasuke instructed.

Naruto and Sasuke were eating on Sasuke's bed. Their trays were propped onto the bed, while the two boys sat on the carpet, in front of their trays.

Naruto fumbled around with the utensils.

"Like this?"

"No, idiot." Naruto pouted at the insult.

Sasuke got up and bended behind Naruto. He put his arms around the blonde and took both of his hands. Naruto's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Like this, dobe." Sasuke controlled his hands. He made Naruto's hands grasp the Knife and fork at their proper positions, and set an example by cutting some pieces of pancake and stabbing it with the fork.

Naruto was in a daze. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands, and Naruto instantly wished he was holding them again.

Naruto stuffed his mouth with the Pancake pieces, and decided to cut the next batch by himself. "Like this, Sasuke?"

"Yeah." Sasuke was onto his second Onigiri.

Naruto then quickly devoured the rest of the Pancakes. He looked at the strawberries. Sticky syrup and some crumbs of the pancakes stuck on his cheek, as he grabbed a strawberry.

Sasuke was still eating the second Onigiri. He was watching Naruto in amazement. The boy ate like he had a never ending stomach.

Naruto, with his mouth full, asked, "Saduke, wan sem?"

He swallowed and repeated, "Sasuke, want some?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No thanks. I hate strawberries."

"Strawberries? What's that?" Naruto said, still eating.

"Idiot, that's what you're eating…

"Oh." Naruto swallowed and glared, "Don't call me that!"

Sasuke ignored him. He finished eating his Onigiri and decided he was eating too much. He put the cover back on the tray, concealing the last rice ball

Naruto gave Sasuke a strawberry. Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto still gave it to him, stubborn. "You should eat strawberries! Old hag said that humans should eat a variety of stuff if they want to grow strong."

"Old Hag?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"The head goddess at heaven!" replied Naruto.

Sasuke thought _'…?'_

Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto shoved a strawberry in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke spat out the sweet sour fruit on Naruto's empty plate (The Pancakes plate).

"Blech, that's gross." Naruto wrinkled his nose.

He looked up to see the blond towering over him with the chocolate covered strawberries. His cheeks were smeared with chocolate, strawberry seeds, syrup and pancake crumbs. Naruto tackled him and Sasuke gave a gasp of shock. Realizing this, he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Too late.

Naruto had already stuffed a strawberry in his mouth, and Sasuke could taste the chocolate.

He chewed it, glaring at Naruto, who was sitting on him who had a triumphant look on his face.

He swallowed, still glaring.

Naruto stuck a strawberry in his own mouth and ate it.

He tried to pry open Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke's mouth was locked up tightly.

Naruto sighed. He was getting used to _that_ treatment from Sasuke. He should try it now on him, so the taller boy could feel how it is like, every time when Sasuke…does _it_ to him.

Naruto popped a small strawberry in his mouth. He tried to pry open Sasuke's mouth again, but Sasuke was still being a bastard.

So Naruto did what Sasuke least expected him to do.

He bent down, and with the strawberry still in his mouth, kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto's eyes were closed, and he was blushing.

Now what did Sasuke do to him to get his mouth opened again? Oh, right.

Naruto hesitantly shifted his knee between Sasuke's legs, and stroked.

Sasuke shifted, trying to get away from the pleasures. He struggled not to moan.

Naruto began to nip at Sasuke's lips, and used his tongue to try and pry open the now vulnerable boy's mouth.

Sasuke's cheeks were pink and he was breathing very quickly. He couldn't refuse when Naruto pried his mouth open, and the strawberry, moist with Naruto's saliva, dropped in his mouth.

Naruto continued to kiss him, and Sasuke chewed on the strawberry. He swallowed some, and kissing Naruto back sharply, he dropped some tidbits of strawberry in the blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned, trying to keep up with hormone-driven Sasuke. Finally, pulling back from each other, Sasuke licked Naruto's cheeks. They looked at each other.

Naruto smiled, and Sasuke's heartbeat rushed a few paces.

Just then, Kakashi's voice spoke from outside of Sasuke's door, and said "Hey, Time to get down here, Sasuke! The maze is finished, and I want to teach you some moves."

Naruto changed and came back to see Sasuke in an entirely different Uniform. It was black, and a tight around his waist. He wore black shorts. The Uchiha fan and 2 swords crossed on his back.

Naruto was wearing a white sweatshirt with an orange hood and pouch. He had on tan khakis and looked like a teenager instead of an angel.

Sasuke asked, "I'm going to train with Kakashi. You want to watch?"

Naruto frowned. _'Watch? Only? That sucks…'_

Sasuke, noticing the frown, said, "If you don't want to, you could stay here."

Naruto waved his hands and shook his head wildly. "N-no! I want to be with you, Sasuke!"

Then noticing how…weird that sounded, Naruto looked away, blush tinted cheeks noticeable. "I-I mean…"

Sasuke smirked. He stepped close to Naruto and said, "I want to be with you too."

Naruto blushed and Sasuke took his hand. He dragged him out.

"C'mon. I'm already late for practice."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kakashi was standing on top of a bush, reading a familiar looking orange novel.

Naruto looked at it, and couldn't remember where he saw that from.

"Ah! Sasuke! Naruto!" He hopped from the bush and stuck the novel in his black pocket. He was wearing practically the same thing as yesterday, except he was wearing a T-shirt, and the mask was attached to it.

"Did you guys have fun?"

Sasuke blushed, having completely uncensored images dancing around his mind.

Naruto nodded, having completely different thoughts of what Sasuke was having.

"Yep, Kakashi, I shoved Strawberries down Sasuke's throat!"

Sasuke scowled and looked away, a small hint of blush tinting his cheeks.

Kakashi grinned and pretended to be ashamed of Sasuke.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Sasuke. And to think you've been training since you were eight."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. "That means that you've been training for…eight……nine…ten eleven…twelve…………thirteen-" He was using his fingers to count.

Sasuke muttered, "I've been training for almost 6 years, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow! And I'm not a dobe, you BASTARD!"

Kakashi grinned and took out his laptop and placed it on a rock. He activated something, and a sound was heard.

A wooden board came out of the ground, to Naruto's amazement.

It stopped, flipped over, showing all the weapons Sasuke could use.

Katanas, smoke bombs, spears, daggers, shields, guns were only a few of the enormous collection.

Kakashi walked over and pinned something on Sasuke's shirt.

"Today's task will be fun and dangerous. You will need to use all your survivor skills, and more, to get pass this assignment. You'll have to get through this maze."

Noticing Sasuke and Naruto's look that clearly stated, '_THIS _is the assignment?', he added, "The maze has just been finished, but it's not your ordinary maze."

Naruto looked at the maze, and saw nothing indifferent about it, except it was taller, and looked thicker. It was about two or three feet less in height then the gate that was in front of the estate.

Kakashi continued, "Due to my formatting, I've made sure that these walls…are indestructible. There is metal in between the shrubbery."

Naruto frowned. So? It's not like Sasuke would do something as stupid as trying to chop his way out of the maze!

Sasuke knew that his teacher was full of surprises, so he figured that that wouldn't be the only thing.

"Because there is metal, I was able to make traps. Lots and lots of them. And since the maze has walls, at times you won't be able to dodge or jump away. Oh, and nets are the most troublesome traps for you guys. They'll capture you and bring you over to me, signifying that you still have much to work for."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with distaste. _'That's it?'_

Naruto was shaking.

Kakashi continued, noticing Sasuke's look.

"Not only that, but you'll have to find 12 birth stones and an extra one. They are Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Topaz, Turquoise, and my favorite, the cheap, yet durable, Cat's eye stone."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was shaking. Was he okay?

Not taking his eyes off Naruto, he asked Kakashi, "Cat's eye stone is cheap, but it's not a birthstone, right?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yep, it's not!"

Sasuke wondered if Naruto was worried about him. Nah…, but looking back at Naruto's shaking body, you never know.

"Naruto? I'm going to be okay, so don't worry about m-"

Naruto ran over to Kakashi and yelled, "Kakashi-san! I want to play! I want to play! PLEASE! KAKASHI-SAN! PLEASE, PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!"

He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and yelled, "PLEASE!"

Sasuke flinched visibly when Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi.

Kakashi looked stunned for a few seconds, and then patted his head, pushing him away and looking down to him.

"Sorry, Naruto, but you can't play. Not today, anyway. I already requested Gai and his pupil to come and challenge Sasuke."

Naruto pouted, his blue eyes looking down in disappointment.

Sasuke looked away. He was just glad that Kakashi pushed Naruto away. He wasn't sure why he felt jealous, and he still wasn't sure why he kissed, hugged and blushed around Naruto. He couldn't have liked him. No way. Lust probably. Hopefully. Yeah…

"But they're late, which is weird. Tell you what; you can play, if they aren't here in a half an hour..." Kakashi smiled.

"REALLY! I LOVE YOU!" Naruto positively jumped and threw his arms around Kakashi's neck, not noticing the other boy fuming.

Kakashi stumbled back. He smiled and hugged him with one arm, and ruffled the boy's hair with the other. The blonde was adorable. Then he noticed Sasuke.

He then said, "Get off! You're embarrassing me!"

Naruto smiled. He let go of his neck, and dropped down on the floor.

"Sasuke! Did you hear! I get to play with you if those people don't come! Isn't that great!" Naruto exclaimed.

He ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke said, "Yeah, whatever." He walked away.

Naruto didn't notice his jealous expression.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Twenty-five minutes later, Lee and Gai still hadn't come.

Sasuke, still fuming a bit about the earlier events, said impatiently, "Where the hell are Sir-Talk-about-Youth-A lot and his faithful stallion, Lee?"

Sasuke had seated himself as far as possible from the other two. He tossed a rock at a fish pond. He sat on a cobble.

Naruto finally noticed something was wrong and sat next to Sasuke on a rock.

"Sasuke?" Blue curious eyes peeked at him.

"What?" Black eyes didn't meet his.

Sasuke made a move to get away from Naruto, but Naruto quickly grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing!" Sasuke replied, irritated.

Naruto stared at Sasuke pointedly, before letting go of Sasuke's wrist. Naruto continue to stare at Sasuke, to a point where Sasuke was getting annoyed.

What?" He growled.

Naruto smiled suddenly. "A-HA!" He got up and pointed his finger at Sasuke. "Sasuke is jealous!" He sang.

Sasuke could feel a blush creep up his neck, but muttered, "Jealous of what?"

"Do you want me to do it again?" Naruto asked mischievously.

"No!" Sasuke glared daggers.

Naruto pouted, and suddenly hatched an idea. "Sasuke…" He murmured sweetly.

"What?" He asked, pissed. His neck hairs were pricking up at Naruto's evil yet cute smile. His alarm bells rang off when Naruto came very close to him. What he did next surprised him even more.

Before Sasuke could scoot over to the other rocks, Naruto got up and did something shocking.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head, gently bringing the taller boy's head to his stomach, before soothingly saying, "Sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to make you mad. I like you a lot, 'Kay?"

Sasuke could feel his face heat up. It felt really nice, being held like that. Sucking up his pride, he allowed himself to be stroked and he allowed himself to feel Naruto's warmth. He was so soft. He felt so safe…

Mmm…Sasuke smells so gooooooooooood. Naruto could inhale his scent for hours. Unfortunately, Sasuke had begun struggling. "Okay! I get it now! Now let go!" His struggles were half-hearted, however, and Naruto refused by saying, "You feel so good. And you smell Yummy. No way."

Sasuke tried to worm out of Naruto's hands, but failed. Finally, he decided to at least surprise his angel with something. Just to get even.

He turned his face right onto Naruto's crotch and began to nuzzle. Naruto's face grew cherry red and blushed when two hands gripped his buttocks to keep him in place. The arms holding Sasuke's head grew limp. "Uhn…"

Sasuke smirked. _'He's already so hard.' _

"S-stop!" Naruto yelped. He punched him. He flew back several feet, away from the Uchiha, terrified. "Gwaaah! P-Perverted BASTARD!" he yelled as he watched Sasuke rub his head, where Naruto had hit him. Sasuke got up and walked towards him slowly. "W-what? Stay away from me!" He put his hands in between his legs, embarrassed.

"That'd be hard, considering how you always look so fuckable."

"E….EH?" It took a while for his mind to register what he was saying, but when it finally hit his feeble mind, he looked up at him in shock. "ARGH! I hate you, you pervert!"

"You do…? I'll change that." Sasuke suddenly reappeared behind Naruto, and the blond felt two hands wrap around his slim stomach. Naruto bit his lip, too shocked to move. He began to tremble. What was Sasuke going to do to him? Then his face flushed bright red again, and his eyes widened as Sasuke's hands traveled southwards.

"Agh! N-NO!Sasuke! I'm not ready!" He began to struggle. Sasuke looked at the blond in amusement.

'_This is the perfect situation! We're both alone _(He forgot about Kakashi.) W_e both…..l-l-like each other…'_ He stopped struggling, and put his burning face into his hands.

Sasuke murmured, "I'm going to give you something you'll remember for the rest of your life…" Two hands slipped in Naruto's pants, feeling Naruto's ass, and roaming in between his thighs.

"Ah…..No…!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's arms for support. Guys can't do it, right?

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled his hands out of Naruto's pants, and whistled. Swiftly, a huge fish leaped out and swooped back down to the water.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Gyaaaaaaa! W-What was that? S-SASUKE?"

Sasuke smirked. He loved playing around with Naruto's mind.

Naruto cautiously walked over to the water, and peered close to the surface. Without warning, a big fat fish stuck its head out of the water, touching noses with Naruto. Naruto screamed. "G-GEH! SASUKE!"

Sasuke clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shut up. Please."

Naruto gripped onto Sasuke tightly, his head burrowing in the taller boy's chest. "Look…He's not dangerous. He used to be my friend when I was younger." He said patiently.

Naruto peeked at the fish, who was watching them both curiously. Its wide unusual jade eyes looked at Naruto.

Sasuke added, "Of course, it wasn't this big the last time I saw him…He used to be the size of the palm of my hand." Naruto stared at Sasuke's hand, and then looked at the huge fish, which was easily the size of twenty of Sasuke's palms. Naruto went towards the fish cautiously, and petted its head. "Um…" He murmured. He was embarrassed for his perverted thoughts. Stupid perverted Hermit.

"You can have him."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Eh?"

His blue eyes widened, "B-But, He's yours!"

"You can have him. Besides, I haven't seen him in about 5 years, and I bet he hates me."

"Eh? Why?"

"…I forgot to feed him."

"…I see. What's his name?"

"My brother named him Kisame."

"Kisame? What an ugly name! Kisame is one of our enemies!"

"Well….Name him something new."

"Okay."

A small smile made its way to Naruto's lips as he thought of a precious friend.

"Gaara. His new name will be Gaara."

"Okay. Whatever." Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blond. Naruto rested his head on his shoulder.

'_Gaara, huh?' _

TBC…

**X-x-X-x-X**

**A/N:** I'm BACK! Sorry for the long wait. My computer wasn't fixed for months, (And my new one died within a week) and I ended up having nothing but useless backup files for this story. When I say useless, I mean, **useless**. The files sucked ass. Updates will be a lot slower from now on because of school. Also, my back up files suck, and I have to used them as skeletal reference and flesh out the story. Truly a pain in the ass. In addition, reading my past chapters and backups, I sucked. I'm going to have to try and make everything ten times better from now on. Half of this chapter was the back up, and the other half I filled in. Ugh. -.- However, of course I would update the story. Oh, and please check out my other story, **"Prince.'** I think that story has better writing quality, although **this** story has a ton of kabillion possibilities!

I feel really bad for making you guys wait. Oh, and thanks to **MoonSaultV1** for actually pushing me to finish this chapter. The preview? Well….there is honestly none, since I abandoned my thirteen chapters, after reading the skeletal back-ups. However, I can tell you what will happen, but I won't, because I'm not sure. All I can say is that a certain redhead will be visiting.

**Kukukuku…**

Be sure to leave a comment!


	6. White Feather SPECIAL

**Warning: You know what's in there. XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own Naruto. I own the plot though, since this has become a totally Unique story, completely different from Pita-Ten. **

**A/N: Extra Small Story…To celebrate that TENCHI WENT UP TO 100** (AND OVER)** REVIEWS!** (Who would've thunk this would become so popular?) SASUNARU FLUFF! It's not that Long, but it's a little short story. I was originally going to either put this up as separate, or stick this in the end of chapter 6, but chapter 6 was taking too long, and I had finished this before. I had thought this was going to be a drabble, but I guess writing such long chapters has gotten to me. In the end, I thought it would be best if I added it to the original story, after all, this is dedicated to the readers and the reviewers. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! They really pushed my ass and made me write like crazy. I swear, one review has an amazing effect on me. It drives my brain into getting ideas, and my fingers get a rush of energy. Sadly, it lasts for a couple of minutes only, but with my charged fingers and new ideas, I type four-five paragraphs in two or three minutes! So it really does help. XD Now, I'm off to get some cake.

This has nothing to do with the plot, but it's connected. In other words, **Naruto is still an angel**. It's chibi Sasuke and Naruto fluff. (That I had a very fun time writing, may I add.)

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Tenchi Special **

_White Feather_

Sasuke wiped his eyes from crying. It was his birthday, and his dad forgot, his mom was busy on a case, and Itachi was disappearing at places he never told where. His family never cared about him! He wiped his eyes. He stared at the clouds. The only time he and his family was ever together, was when they'd go out and pray. Maybe if he prayed, someone would celebrate his birthday with him! He ran to his personified shrine (Which was outside), and sat down to bow.

"Dear God, Dad, Mom, and Itachi are always busy. I'm always lonely. For my birthday, can you please send someone who will celebrate my birthday with me? I'll leave cake for your temple. Amen."

Feeling better, he ran to his living room, and magically found a birthday cake, and several presents next to his television. Sasuke was bewildered. "Huh?" He could've sworn all of that wasn't there a minute ago. He then heard a loud crunching noise. Sasuke whipped his head around, and saw a blond head in his magically-appearing cake. And he was gobbling a chunk of his birthday cake that appeared out of nowhere. He was also ruining his white carpet. The white-dressed blond stuck his head up from the cake. Miraculously, his blond hair was clean, but his cheeks were smeared with vanilla icing and crumbs. He gave Sasuke a wide smile.

"AUGGGGGGH!" Sasuke quickly ran out of the room, ready to call '911' if need be.

Naruto just shrugged and went back to eating the cake. Not bothering to use a fork or knife or even a plate, the boy just _plopped_ his head into the corner he was occupying before.

Sasuke grabbed tried to grab his phone, but failed, he was still short. He ran and pushed a stool, and climbed up on it. His hand began to dial '911', but his finger stopped at '1' when he look side ways and saw blue eyes peeking at him. "Whatcha doin? Oh! That! That-!" He poked at the telephone. "That's a teweefone!" He smiled widely. "I forgot what it's for, though." He pouted. Sasuke corrected, "Telephone. It's for calling."

Naruto's eyes widened, showing his big blue orbs. Sasuke unconsciously got sucked into the blueness of his eyes. He didn't seem very deadly. He sighed before sticking the phone back onto the wall. He hopped down. Naruto's cheeks and forehead was smeared with vanilla icing. Naruto grabbed his wrist suddenly. "Your name is Nara Shikamaru, right? Well, come! I already got ya cake, and presents and…" He spoke of other random things that he had gotten. Sasuke frowned. "Um, my name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto stopped at the middle of his big explanation of why he didn't get balloons and how he thought animals were actually balloons, etc. "………………………." Naruto was speechless, before ruckus ensued.

"EH! Whaddya mean you're not Shikamaru! OH NO! I SCREWED UP ON THIS ASSIGNMENT TOO!" Sasuke watched in bewilderment as Naruto plopped onto the floor and began to cry. "Uuuuwaannnnn…!" Sasuke inched near the crying pretty boy. "Hey-" "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto interrupted, crying his lungs out. His cream-smeared cheeks puffed up, until Sasuke informed him that today was his birthday, not Shikamaru's. "Maybe they made a mistake?" He suggested, wanting to calm the smaller boy down. Naruto cheered up instantly. "It's not Shikamaru's birthday?" Sasuke shoot his head. "It's your birthday?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto 's face brightened up right away, tackling Sasuke to the floor with his hug. Sasuke pushed him off gently, asking, "Where did you come from?" Maybe his parents sent him? Naruto put a finger on his pink lips before pointing upwards. "There, silly." He giggled at Sasuke's confused face.

"Now, come! Let's go celebrate your birthday!" Sasuke's wrist was dragged back into the living room. The cake was quite big, but one would still notice a head shaped hole on the corner. Naruto laughed sheepishly. The cake looked so good! He couldn't help himself.

Naruto ran and got candles. "How old are you now, Sasuke?"

"I'm turning seven."

"_EH_? You're older then me! My birthday's still in a few months!"

Sasuke could only smile deviously….was this the beginning of smirking? Nevertheless, Naruto poked seven candles around the cake, and was about to cry again because he forgot to get fire, until Sasuke said, "I'll do it." Naruto gaped when Sasuke brought wooden sticks with heads (Matches), and made fire. "That's so cool!" Naruto hugged Sasuke again, and this time, he refused to be pushed away, nuzzling close to the Uchiha's warm and soft chest. Sasuke blushed a bright red and patted Naruto's back awkwardly.

Naruto beamed at him. "Hehe!"

Before Sasuke could stop himself, he leaned over and licked the cream off of Naruto's cheek. He clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he realized what he did. But…it felt right….and he tasted good...so…he did it again. "Nnn…" Naruto moaned when Sasuke's tongue glided on his cheek. He placed a hand on his now cleaned cheek and turned pink. "Blow the Candles!" Naruto was nervous. Sasuke nodded, smiling proudly when Naruto clapped his hands at Sasuke's powerful Candle-blowing ability.

Sasuke cut the cake, and Naruto watched him eat. He swallowed it, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to have some?" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm not supposed to."

Sasuke blinked. "But….before….you-"

"Present TIME!" Naruto grinned, grabbing the cake out of Sasuke's hands and replacing twenty boxes of gifts onto the blackhead's lap. Naruto blinked when Sasuke's lower lip began to wobble. Naruto started to freak out. "N-no! Don't cwy! It's ya birthday!"

Sasuke sniffled, shaking his head. No! Uchihas do not cry or give hugs are become lonely! It's just… he never received presents, much less so much of them all at once. Although his clan was large, they all neglected him. Itachi had given him a Katana, but his parents forgot. His lip began to tremble.

"No! Don't cwy!" Naruto sounded distressed. "Or…Or…" _His _lower lip began to wobble. "e…u….Uuu…Uuu…..UWAA!" Sasuke stared at the blond in surprise. Why on earth was **_he_** crying? Naruto continued to bawl. "Waaaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke wiped his eyes, and felt something erupt within his throat. Naruto heard a strange happy noise. He glanced at Sasuke in shock. The Uchiha was laughing. "Hahahaha, You….you….you're so cute and nice and stupid!" Naruto blushed. He wiped his own tears and began to join in, giggling. He stopped when Sasuke leaned over to catch his lips.

Naruto stayed still, and didn't push him away. The sensation was wonderful. Sasuke's lips were so soft and made his own tingle. When they separated, Naruto touched his lips, speechless. Sasuke took his hand, and stared at him seriously, wide black eyes beaming in determination. "I want you to become my wife." He said childishly, surely. Naruto blushed.

"Eh?"

Sasuke nodded cutely. "Un. I want you to become my wife. We can love each other forever and ever, and be more happy then my mommy and daddy."

Naruto blushed and shook his head once, accepting. He shyly pecked Sasuke's lips again. "Y-Your presents…" Naruto nudged them to him.

Sasuke began to unwrap...and someone was nudging his shoulder. He looked at Naruto, who beamed at him. His hand wasn't anywhere near his shoulder. He then felt something hit his face. He shook and opened his eyes. He looked at Itachi, who was staring at him, amused. "How long have you been sleeping here, Sasuke?" Sasuke rubbed his head, and looked around. There was no cake on the table, no presents, nothing. There was no one in the room besides him and Itachi. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "Well, I came home early today to celebrate your birthday!" He smiled at his little brother, who was still for a second, before he ran and tackled him. "R-REALLY? I can spend the whole day with you?"

Itachi messed his hair up. "Yeah, and we'll be having dinner at some restaurant. Mom, dad and some other relatives are coming."

Sasuke smiled widely. They hadn't forgotten. Then he turned around, feeling a presence. Nothing was there, except for something white. He inched closer. A feather. Come to think of it, he never caught the blond's name. He picked it up. Itachi looked at what was in Sasuke's hand. "That's weird, where'd that come from?" Itachi commented. "Our living room is in the center of the house, and there aren't any windows inside. The cranes and swans aren't around either…And it wasn't there this morning." Sasuke smiled at the feather. He ran to his kitchen, made it to the refrigerator, and brought out a piece of Uchiha cake, and went outside. Itachi watched Sasuke put the cake on the temple, and smiled. What a strange little brother he had.

Sasuke then got some string and tied it around the feather's tip, careful not to ruin it. He wore it around his neck. To this day, it is still in his jewelry box. And Sasuke found out it glowed in the dark, or when he was sad. How he found this out is another story.

And when he got back from his little 'party' with his family, he saw that there was nothing left of the cake but crumbs. He smiled to himself, took the plate, and ran back home to ask Itachi to tell him another Angel story…and maybe he can tell his.

**-Owari- **

**0.End.of.Special.0**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, since it was dedicated to all of you guys. And don't worry about the actual chapter six, because it is 88 percent written out. Now I have to eat and do my ten paged report. You guys kick ass. Why is today's note so short? For once, I actually wrote most of it at the top. XP The next chapter will be of regular length in my usual chapters. I hope there are no grammer mistakes!

Happy day! And **Review **please. :D


	7. Look my way

**Title:** Tenchi

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Naruto is an innocent, annoying, lovable angel-in-training who has failed his Angel exams 3 times. If he doesn't come through for this assignment, he's banned from ever becoming Angel, and his last assignment to prove himself proves be very hard. He has to make a certain boy happy. This 'certain boy' is Uchiha Sasuke, whose past seems to scar him very badly. Can Naruto make the so called 'Heartless Prince' happy? Or will he come back to heaven as a fallen Angel? It is obvious that Naruto is not only making Sasuke happier, but Sasuke in turn has fallen in love with the little blonde idiot. How will he react when he realizes that after the assignment, Naruto will leave?

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI! BOYXBOY! **

**Pairings:** SASUNARU (More pairings should be coming…)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**X-x-X-x-X**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You guys are so nice.Sorry for the long update. **

**Yo. **A bit of information on the title.

The title of this story is not meant to be translated as 'Angel.' I know Angel in Japanese is 'Tenshi' but I didn't intend to name this story 'Tenshi.' 'Tenchi' is a combo of both words 'Ten' and 'Chi'. Ten means Heaven. Chi means earth or blood.

A question. Are the chapters too long? I lose track of pages.

**Flamers, get a life, get a job, and stop wasting your time reading what you don't like, stupid!**

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Chapter Six _

_Look my way_

Swirls of clouds passed Gaara as his eyes slowly opened. He had fallen asleep again. Tsunade had told him that he would experience random drowsiness and would collapse occasionally because of the lack of sleep he had to get as a young boy and the torment he received as a servant from hell. Tsunade was trying to cure him of insomnia he had to go through. He still had to, but she was slowly curing him so he could sleep. Gaara himself could care less, he was used to it, but Tsunade persisted until he finally gave in. Gaara realized that sleeping was quite good. His body felt less stiff and his mind less numb. He just wished that he could control when he wanted to sleep and when he didn't. The last thing he needed was to collapse in the middle of a public street.

He looked around. He was at the mountainsides of Heaven, and he had fallen asleep on a rock…dreaming about _him_.

Gaara twitched. It had only been a week or two since Naruto left the Heavens, and he was really worried. What if the guy Naruto was looking after was molesting him? Gaara crumpled his fist and punched a hole into the rock. Of course, the rock rebuilt itself before Gaara could land another hit at it. He sighed, denying his greatest fear.

'_What if Naruto's attracted to the so called 'assignment'?'_ Gaara shivered and glared at the rock in jealousy.

'_I don't want him to! He's mine. Besides, they've only just met each other.'_

Looking at the clouds with determination, he thought fiercely, _'I won't lose you again. Not like last time. I won't let you get hurt…unlike all those times you faced in your lives because…' _

Gaara looked down suddenly, sad. _'**Because I love you**. I always wanted us to be together…even back **then**. But fate has always pulled us away from each other. So just…please. Let me have one thing. Let me protect you for once.'_

His green eyes flashed. '_Naruto…whether you'll like it or not…'  
_

'_I'm coming to visit you.' _

**X-x-X-x-X  
**

Sasuke watched as Naruto laughed happily. Sasuke had given Naruto a bag of fish feed, because Naruto had been so persistent.

"_SasuKEEEE! You sick bum! How can you leave your best friend hungry?" _

"_I don't care. Besides, he ate all the other fish."_

"_Awww! Can we feed him? Please?" _

"…_Why?"_

"_Whaddya mean **why**?"_

Sasuke felt his lips tug upwards. The idiot was so bright. He grinned as 'Gaara' smacked Naruto with a fin, causing the blond to drop 6 more fish pebbles into the pond. He quickly gobbled them all up, while Naruto pouted. Nevertheless, he petted the fish, and gave him more. Sasuke stared at him, wondering how it was possible for someone to be so perfect. Were all angels perfect like this one? Naruto turned, feeling eyes on him. His cerulean orbs looked into Sasuke's onyx ones, and Naruto smiled, "Sasuke! Help me feed Gaara-chan!" He giggled childishly. Sasuke flushed, how can someone be so beautifully innocent? Naruto scrunched up his face, "At least answer, you butthead!"

"Fine." Naruto turned to continue to feed Gaara-chan. To his surprise, a pale hand reached for a pebble and threw it at Gaara. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was now standing beside him, surprised. Sasuke continued to feed Gaara with him in compatible silence.

Naruto lowered his head, a small smile forming on his face. He hadn't expected Sasuke to actually join him. It made him feel really happy. Naruto reached into the bag and gave more to the fish, who gratefully ate them. "Gaara-chan! Do you know any tricks?"

'Gaara' stared. Sasuke watched as Naruto scratched his head, embarrassed. "Well…you see…"

Gaara flipped a triple before landing in the water with a loud splash.

Naruto's face brightened, while his eyes shone. "Waa! That's so cool!" He reached in his bag and gave more food to 'Gaara'. Naruto giggled, these earth creatures were so much cuter and nicer! Sasuke watched as the blond hair fluttered within the gentle breeze, and his eyes sparkling with softness and laughter. Sasuke then watched those pink lips, well-aware of how luscious they were.

How can someone…

Naruto turned to ask Sasuke something. "Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke captured his lips, a hand on his waist and the other in his blond hair, bring him closer. They both kissed in silence, and Naruto's heart was beating rapidly. He gripped the grass

To Gaara's pleasure, Naruto dropped the bag of fish food, scattering all its contents into the lake.

Naruto didn't notice. Naruto kissed back, rubbing his tongue next to Sasuke's. Sasuke's grip on his waist tightened as Naruto tilted his head into a more convenient angle. Naruto was the first to break the kiss, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder, blushing, refusing to meet eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto blond locks, smelling the sweet natural smell of flowers.

How can someone be so purely opposite to what he was?

**X-x-X-x-X**

Tsunade-sama, I want to request something." Gaara said evenly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. It was pretty rare for the redhead to approach her, and even more rare for him to ask for a favor. She looked at him, unblinking, before asking, "What is it?"

Gaara cleared his throat; his green eyes seemingly seemed to care about nothing. The request, or rather statement, shocked Tsunade.

"I want to see Naruto."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kakashi smiled, staring at the two boys near the pond. Nevertheless, he decided to ruin their little moment. Oddly enough Gai and Lee were late, and he didn't want all his rushed projects to be rushed for nothing. "Naruto! Sasuke! Lee isn't here, so you guys can start competing."

Sasuke glared, lifting his head from Naruto's blond hair, whereas Naruto looked up, his expression stunned. This quickly changed, and a huge smile replaced his already bright features.

Kakashi watched as Naruto ran to where he was, while Sasuke calmly walked.

Kakashi informed, "Okay! I'll repeat the rules. You guys are to dodge all the hardware and weapons in the maze, and are forbidden to shoot or destruct the walls because of two reasons. One, as I said before, metal are in between the bushes, and it would be simply stupid to try to destroy pure steel. Also, as for Naruto's wings, you can't use them because of the energy covering. You'll become a fried crisp if you try to fly too high. In the center of the maze, a Ivory fountain lies there. There are seven holes for the seven stones and seven stones is the Key to getting a map, which will tell you where you are and how you'll get out. You still have to get out before the other does. You can steal from each other!"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly, and he quickly added, "I almost forgot! I'll keep track of where you are with these pins. Just in case neither manages to escape, and I'll have to come get you. Naruto will be 'Orange fox'. Sasuke will be 'Blue snake'."

He fastened the pins onto the boy's shirts. He said with a smile, "Try not to lose these, or you may end up stranded in there for months." Naruto quickly made sure his pin was securely put on his shirt.

"Have fun. And be careful." He winked to both boys.

Sasuke felt Naruto staring at him.

Naruto smiled, "I'm going to win."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Right." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke met Naruto's gaze. They were both determined.

Kakashi grinned. "Good Luck, and when you guys are done, I'll treat you to some ramen."

Kakashi went back to his serious pose. "Last piece of advice, try not to kill each other, and use your wits. You only have 2 hours and 15 minutes to complete this little game."

He went to Naruto and Sasuke and ruffled both heads. He let go, and then said, "One, Two…Three……START!"

The Two dashed into the entrance and quickly separated.

And just then, Kakashi turned to see a much burned up looking Gai and Lee making there way towards him.

Kakashi's eyes paid no attention at there disheveled state, and said, "You guys are late."

Lee collapsed on the ground, and Gai leaned on a bush.

"Kakashi! You will not believe what happened to me!"

Kakashi said, "Too late. Sasuke and some other worthy on time competitor are in the maze." He emphasized 'worthy', 'on time', and 'competitor'.

Gai dropped onto the floor, crying manly tears. "Kakashi! Have you found a new rival too?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and ignored the question. "Either way, Gai, you should bring Lee to a doctor or something. He looks dead." Lee's body looked a bit brown and crusty. Gai yelled, "You are right! Worthy rival, you have outdone me again!"

Kakashi said calmly, "I'll ask my Limo driver to drive you."

He called him and it turned out he was on vacation with his wife.

Gai looked at his Laptop. "Who is 'Orange fox'?"

All of the sudden the two felt a presence. The green-clad man and the Icha-Icha fan turned. Sand swirled and a red haired boy appeared, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Huge blood red wings shifted dramatically, and he reeked of death. He opened one eye, and glared at the two. "Where's Naruto?"

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto ran right and Sasuke ran left. They both ran as quick as they can, and Naruto quickly looked up and saw an emerald. He ran up and grabbed it. He stuck it in his pouch.

Naruto was suspicious. The first jewel was very easy to find, but didn't Kakashi say something about traps…?

Naruto walked on in thought.

Two lasers felt his movement and spun, facing him. Luckily for Naruto he spotted them before they shot at him and managed to dodge.

4 beams targeted Naruto, and Naruto did a somersault in the air to avoid them all. He took out 2 Kunais and threw it at the machines. Falling, he hit something leathery. Within a few seconds, he felt his body rise and realized he was caught in a trap. Fishnet wrapped around him as he thrashed about.

"DAMN IT!"

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke walked calmly, observing the places. Kakashi had made the first few traps incredibly obvious, so he destroyed them all before it could make a peep. Several nets were badly misplaced, so he just walked past them. _'Damn, where are the jewels?' _Noticing a fire thrower, he hid. He looked closely and saw a ruby perched on the head. He threw a kunai at it's on and off button, and it exploded. The ruby flew up and landed near the raven-haired boy's feet.

Hn…Was Kakashi growing soft on him? He bent down to take the ruby and set off to find more. This wasn't going to help him kill his brother. This was child's play. He shook his head.

Meanwhile, Naruto finally got out by ripping it with his Kunai.

He fell and ran to find the rest of the jewels. This was fun! He jogged a few more steps before his foot got caught and instead of a net, a rope wrapped around his ankle and yanked him up. But apparently, Kakashi didn't bother to test anything, because the rope and bounced so high up, that it hit the invisible energy covering, and it burned the rope. Naruto landed back on his feet, and made a note to himself to be more cautious. The next step he took, he fell into a hole. Naruto shook his head. "ARGH!"

Sasuke walked to Naruto's corner of the maze, silently cursing Kakashi. Maybe he was downloading porn again? He should pay that man half the amount of money he was paying him now! Some genius. He already found six stones from the other half of the maze from walking. Sasuke, for one, was very disappointed. And look! A badly dug and placed hole. Now what kind of moron would fall in such a horrible trap? He poked his head in, and was surprised to see a certain blond chucking nervously at him. "…I stand corrected." Sasuke muttered.

"Hehe…Hi Sasuke…" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. A little bit of dirt covered his cheek. Sasuke rolled his eyes, before extending an arm out. Naruto accepted the arm gratefully, and Sasuke easily pulled him out. Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke!" Sasuke gave him a careless look, but his lips twitched slightly upwards. He raised a hand and gently, brushed the dirt speck from the angel's face.

Gaara stood outside, twitching. That weird man had left him his…..what was it again…Laptop? Apparently, his…Gaara racked his brain, trying to remember the terms he had learned from the academy. His driver? Yeah….that was it. His driver was out of town, and he had to drive his limo for that very odd looking man (Who fainted, by the way.) and the brown guy. Where on earth was Naruto? He looked at the laptop, and pressed something. He immediately saw some very disturbing pictures of women dressed in lingerie and was that a catalog for sex toys? Gaara almost dropped the laptop in horror, his face flushing a pink. He quickly pressed the 'x' on the corner, and decided to press something else. He pressed the video icon cautiously, and in came several examples of videos. Again, it was filled with scantily dressed women in very suggestive poses. Gaara's hands shook. Blood and gore, he could handle, but this? He didn't care about what Naruto said about destroying other people's property without their permission anymore. By the time he was done with it, there was going to be nothing left! He was going to do this for Naruto. Who knew if the assignment was this perverted?

Then a thought smacked Gaara in the face. "…! What if that was his assignment?" His monotone voice hinted a bit of fear.

That was it. He was going to annihilate the disgusting piece of junk. Before he could drop it on the floor and produce some super amazing techniques, something bright and yellow caught his eye. Something familiarly bright and yellow. He clicked the video immediately, and he dropped the laptop this time. It was Naruto! And he looked happy! And….wait. If Naruto's hands were on his sides, then who did the pale hand on his blond's cheek belonged to? He pressed the button that said 'Zoom out.'

Gaara's hold on the laptop tightened. "It's **him**." He glared as Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Well, hasn't someone been peeping in my files." Gaara turned, surprised. What the hell? He, as an angel, didn't feel him appear. Kakashi smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder which Gaara shrugged off, "It's alright. You can look if you want. My advice for you is that don't display your wings like that. You almost gave Gai a heart attack."

Gaara snarled at Kakashi. "How is it that you can see my wings? Naruto is 'special', which is why mortals like _you_ can see him. In your eyes, you should only see a boy. And you look familiar."

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe that's why? By the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am-"

"I don't care who you are. I came to see Naruto. Where is he?" His glared intensified.

Kakashi looked at him, unfazed by the boy's impoliteness. "Oh, he and Sasuke are having a little battle. It turns out that they both are using it to cuddle up instead. Don't they look cute?"

"I asked **where**."

"Oh. In the maze in front of you." Gaara made a move with his sand, but Kakashi caught his wrist. "You better not." His voce was still happy go lucky, but he was serious. "There is a wall I created that surrounds the maze. I spent most of my budgeted time creating the energy surroundings. You're an angel, so I'm not sure how it works, but unless you want to be in severe pain, I advise you to not to do anything irrational."

Gaara's words were laced with malice. "You better let me in, or else."

"No."

Gaara's green eyes widened considerably, as he had an awakened urge to kill this man. He did what Naruto told him to. He inhaled, exhaled. He thought of hell, and this calmed him thoroughly. He never wanted to go back there. "If you will not let me go in, then I will destroy your laptop." He said.

"…I have about two hundred more and a replica."

Gaara coldly replied, "Very well. Then I will play with this device."

Kakashi's eye blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting this. He watched as Gaara did what he said he'd do.

He started to press random buttons.

Kakashi began to twitch. "Hey-! Don't-!"

Too late.

**X-x-X-x-X**

The earth began to rumble and unfold. Sasuke, who had been telling Naruto to be more careful and showing off his stones to Naruto, grabbed the blond's waist. His eyes widened as he saw random hedges shoot out lasers. He grabbed him and flipped over, and tumbled when he landed on the uneven ground. He let go of the Naruto who landed on his butt with a loud "Oomph!" He was several seconds away from falling into the narrow earth the random earthquake had made. His blood was accelerating. Although it may seem he was about to die, he couldn't help but smirk.

'_Now this is more like it.' _

Naruto stared at Sasuke, who was avoiding a very painful fall into a steep narrow hole by gripping onto a piece of hard soil. He rolled his eyes.

Naruto punched the ground so that one could actually stand without falling. Gravity threw Sasuke on his back, and they both panted. The hole was still there, so Naruto opened his wings and flew lowly, careful not to fly too high, or he'd be zapped. He looked into the hole, and gaped at how deep it was. Was Kakashi crazy? And was it possible for a hole to be _that_ deep? He pulled Sasuke to more firm ground. Then all of the sudden, everything seemed to grow dark inside the maze. Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt. "What in the world is going on? Is Kakashi always like this?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "No…" It did seem strange. Kakashi was random, so there was a huge possibility that this was just another 'test'. But…

"Naruto. Let's go to the entrance. Some other idiot might be controlling the functions of the maze."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Nn Kay."

They looked around. Naruto nervously laughed. "Um…Say….do you know where the entrance is?" Sasuke sighed, massaging his temples. This could be a problem. Naruto scrunched up his face in thought. He snapped his fingers and said, "Let's just combine our stones! We only need seven, right? We'll find the fountain, and we can get the map, and get out of here!" Sasuke nodded, a bit surprised at Naruto's sudden wit. "Okay. But for now, this competition is over. Let's just find the damn fountain."

Just as said words were spoken, the metal interior broke through and almost fell on Sasuke. Naruto smacked it, and it fell backwards. Sasuke looked at the fallen steel and shrubbery, and then at Naruto in surprise. Sasuke paused. Were Naruto's eyes just red? "Whoa! Are you okay, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave him a weird look and answered, "Yeah." He eyed Naruto's small body for a moment, trying to understand how on earth such a slim body could single handedly push the wall of steel down. He decided to brush it off as an angel thing. "I…let's go find that fountain." Naruto stared at him funnily.

"….'kay."

Several random earthquakes had appeared around the maze, and Naruto had to lift Sasuke over the deep trenches. Also, the lasers all seemed to be acting up, so it was terribly hard to avoid them. They had to smash them all. By the time they reached and found the center of the maze, Naruto was panting from carrying Sasuke so much, and Sasuke was sweating and his legs were shaking from being off the ground so much. Sasuke wiped some sweat from his brow. He now knew that Kakashi was no longer in charge of the little competition. The time limit had long since passed.

But there was one thing that bugged Sasuke. The thing that puzzled Sasuke was how every time when Naruto would destroy something, his eyes would be red. It was strange.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arms again, and flew as high as he could go without hurting himself. They both saw something shimmer, and flew closer. A diamond. Naruto sighed. He and Sasuke had found several stones along the way, and ignored them, leaving them where they were. They didn't need that much now.

Naruto blinked. He saw something white. Then he gasped when his wings suddenly gave away, dropping Sasuke in midair and falling onto him. What…? What just happened? He felt something slide off his back. Warm and coppery smelling. Naruto slowly turned around.

His wings….they were bleeding. His eyes widened. His back was damp with blood. He must've started to bleed from too much strain. It was perfectly normal for him to go pass his limit due to his stamina. But this was the first time he bled. A groan shook him from his thoughts. He quickly turned and immediately climbed off of Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke gave a curt nod, although he felt he just got stampeded by a hundred hippos. Naruto put on a lot of extra weight when his wings were activated.

He got up and immediately frowned at the smell of blood. It wasn't him, so…" He snapped his gaze on Naruto, and forced him to turn around.

Sasuke stilled, paling. "You idiot! How the hell did you get these!"

Naruto gave him a weak smile. "Hehehehehe…I think I strained them." He poked a wing and winced. He quickly made a seal, murmured something, and the wings disappeared, leaving two bloody holes on his shirt, and a bleeding back. Naruto got up. "I'm fine."

Sasuke grabbed him. "No. No you're not, stupid." Naruto pouted stubbornly. "I'm okay, see? I already stopped bleeding!"

"…Che." He let go his arm and got up.

"Look, you…" Naruto started, but stopped when he saw what Sasuke was doing. He was stripping! Naruto gasped, and tore his eyes from the pale boy's body. "What are you _doing_?" Naruto clapped his hands over his eyes and looked away, blushing.

Suddenly, after moments of shuffling, he felt a soft cloth tossed over his head, spreading the smell of Sasuke.

"Moron."

He pulled the dark shirt into his hands, staring at it in confusion. He looked up to see a topless Sasuke, and he blushed again. In the maze, with sweat glistening on his pretty boy body, he was very handsome. "It's for you, stupid. To cover and maybe protect your back. Believe me; I wouldn't screw your pretty ass in someplace so dirty, if that was what you were thinking."

Naruto pulled the shirt over his head, shyly murmuring thanks. Then Sasuke's later words echoed in his head and he quickly felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Stupid Sasuke! Pervert!" With that, he huffed away.

Sasuke smiled secretly as the blond stomped off. He returned his face into its normal demeanor before calling out, "Oi, don't use your wings! And we have to stick together."

"Whatever, Pervert pants."

"…Pervert pants?"

"Shut up!"

An embarrassed Naruto and a shirtless sexy Sasuke walked side by side in silence, and a few minutes later, they realized they were very close to the core of the maze. Naruto sighed in relief.

It was unsuspectingly quiet. Naruto didn't see that as importance, but to Sasuke, it was unnerving. Where did all the lasers and random explosions go?

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke stopped suddenly. They had been walking for an hour, and finally they found something. A bit of a distance away, was something gold. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who looked stunned.

Nevertheless, they both ran towards the fountain, eager. Out of the blue, lasers and fire throwers shot out, but most of them were aimed at Sasuke. Sasuke flawlessly jumped, evading the beams heading his way flipping and thrusting his body. Gaara had purposely missed Naruto.

Naruto was the first to arrive and Sasuke next, heavily breathing from all the acrobatics he had to do.

A Fountain of a maiden and her lover were at the center, concealed by the hedges. The fountain was made of Ivory, and water ran on the maiden's outstretched palm. The lover was reaching out to her, too. His hand was curled. A huge cupid stood on top of them, and its arrows were gold. Which was…weird since the statue appeared to me made entirely out of ivory and marble.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pocket, and felt the stones. He had found Ruby, Aquamarine, Topaz, Peridot, Opal, Sapphire, and Naruto had given him emerald. The stones were cool at his fingers. He bent and saw that the holes were at the bottom, just how Kakashi said it would be. He looked at Naruto, who smiled at him. Sasuke was about to smile back, but he felt something. He looked up and saw 2 golden arrows shooting towards them.

Sasuke pushed Naruto, and he himself jumped out of the way, both receiving only small cuts. His was on his arm, while Naruto's cut was barely seen-it was a scratch on his neck. To think that if Sasuke hadn't pushed him away, it would've plunged in his throat. Sasuke picked up both arrows, his arm bleeding. He winced, and looked at both arrows. Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke glanced at the cupid. Strange…it wasn't the statue that shot at them. Then what was it? He quickly got up to his feet, clutching his arm. "…I'm fine, Naruto." Naruto stood up as well, and took Sasuke's injured arm, cradling it. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm a failure."

Naruto looked like he was about to cry. "Uuu…I'm supposed to be protecting you…And I… …!" The Uchiha watched as the blond bit his lip, and tiny beads of tears formed on the edges of Naruto's eyes. "O-Oi! Don't cry!" Sasuke hugged Naruto close to his chest. "Look. I'm fine! Nothing to worry about." He did his best to hide the pain from his voice. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I'd be angry at myself if you were the one who'd get hurt. Don't worry. Now stop crying!"

Sasuke lowered his lips onto Naruto's temple, brushing his lips against it. "Now, we have to get the map."

Naruto still didn't let go of Sasuke's arm, looking deeply troubled at the injury. "It's just a scratch, stupid."

Naruto ignored him, and tore off a piece his undershirt, and wrapped it around it. Immediately, the blood seeped through the white cloth, but Naruto gave him a small I-can-only-do-this-right-now smile. He then leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the lips, before blushing.

Gaara's grip on the laptop tightened, and the keys creaked at his hold. He was jealous.

_**So** jealous_.

Kakashi decided it was too much trouble to take his laptop from Gaara by force so he had just settled down next to him to watch what was happening in Gaara's control. He wasn't worried; they both looked like they had nine lives. Also, it was kind of fun watching them _almost _falling to death. Not quite there, but almost there. Maybe he should have Gaara be in charge of controls more often. But the redhead looked a bit angry and depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"None of your business." An icy glare.

"Okay." Well, at least he tried.

Gaara knew that he had to make sure to keep that boy away from his Naruto. _'**That guy**…'_ He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's figure. "He's…" Gaara trailed off, glaring at the screen.

Sasuke gave Naruto the stones, which he quickly stuck within the holes. Sasuke was already restless, not wanting something to happen again. Sasuke stumbled to where Naruto was, ignoring the pain in his arm. Naruto swung backwards, almost hitting Sasuke. "Got it!' He yelled proudly. A normal white piece of paper was rolled in his grasp. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Open it, stupid." Naruto opened it, and squinted his eyes at the kanji. "Um…"

Sasuke looked at him expectantly.

"Well….?"

"Um…ehehehehee…" Naruto placed the paper onto the floor, and Sasuke leaned forward, behind Naruto. Naruto bit his lip. He never knew how warm Sasuke's aura was. He smelled so good. He shuddered when he felt Sasuke's gentle breath caress his neck.

He got up suddenly, and Naruto followed, a little bit disappointed and a little bit…glad? "Okay. The closest way is to go straight ahead, turn right, turn left, and turn right again. Be careful though…Kakashi might be drunk and go Psycho, or it might be someone else controlling everything."

Naruto was already running.

"H-Hey!" Sasuke took off after him. "Stop, Idiot!"

Naruto laughed and yelled, "Race you there!"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh….So that's how he wants to play…" He murmured to himself. He yelled out, "Is this how you treat the wounded?" That hit a nerve. Naruto paused, about to turn and apologize profusely to Sasuke, when he felt blue-black air pass him. He whirled his head and saw Sasuke was already several feet ahead of him. He pouted. "NOT FAIR!" He sped up, catching up to Sasuke. Sasuke blinked his eyes in surprise. What the hell? How is it that he's so quick? Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, before going ahead. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He turned right, and he almost laughed when Naruto was running in the wrong direction. "Naruto! The other way!"

Naruto turned red in embarrassment. "Gwaaa! I won't let you win!" He bit his lip, summoned power to his legs and felt strength of the kyuubi coursing through his veins. He yelled out loudly, before pedaling as quickly as possible to catch up to Sasuke. In fact, he was so quick he didn't even notice he went pass Sasuke. Sasuke glared. He was not used to losing, especially in running. He was on his school's track team, and was always number one. Naruto had endless stamina!

Sasuke, ignored the aching pain in his legs, and caught up to him. Naruto suddenly stopped. Pausing, he tilted his head up, and his eyes widened. "S-SASUKE! Gaara! H-He's here!" Sasuke didn't hear him, still intent on running. Naruto swung his head to meet Sasuke's, but to his surprise, Sasuke sprinted past without stopping. Naruto dashed and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke swung to meet Naruto's azure eyes before falling onto him. "…!" "Ouch! You're heavy!"

Sasuke pushed himself up, and winced at the pain in his arm. Before he could properly sit up, Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"…what?" Was this a trick?

"G-GAAAARA! HE'S HERE!" Sasuke felt his breathing constrict at Naruto's sudden tightened squeeze. "I'm so happy!"

When Naruto let go, he glared. "Who?"

"Gaara!" Naruto smiled brightly. "He's my friend!"

"You mean…he's inside?"

"Well, I don't know. He's very close though." Naruto smiled brightly. "Yay! He's here!"

Something made Sasuke twitch. A dark thought flitted through his mind. _'He should only be happy with **you**.' _

Naruto beamed. "Are we close to the exit? Are we? I wanna see him! I wanna see him!"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "How did he get in?"

Naruto blinked. "Well, he is an angel, you know. He has super powers!" He waved his arms to express his point.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto got up abruptly. He took Sasuke's hand and dragged him up as well. "C'mon!" He seemed to have forgotten all about the race, tugging Sasuke towards the exit, smiling. Sasuke couldn't help but frown. Who was Gaara?

Sasuke walked towards the exit, and noting the button the side, he quickly pressed it. He gestured to Naruto that it was okay to go out. Naruto's eyes widened, and gave him a toothy grin, jumping outside in glee.

Gaara stared at the screen, surprised. The screen just lit up, and shut down. What the hell? He looked at Kakashi, who was smiling, and glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, soft arms grabbed his neck and pulled him backwards. Gaara was filled with the familiar scent of flowers and without turning around, he said slowly,

"Naruto."

The arms around him tightened, and Naruto's chirped, "Gaara!" He smiled, and dug his face into Gaara's back. Gaara's face didn't change expression, but Kakashi noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. He was not the only one that noticed. Sasuke stiffened.

Gaara turned to return Naruto's hug and to glare at him. Sasuke's glare intensified when Gaara cradled Naruto's body, gently returning his embrace. He returned Sasuke's glare with pleasure.

"Hehe, whatcha doing here, Gaara?" The blond didn't notice Sasuke's angry aura.

Gaara could feel himself frown. Naruto didn't seem like he worried about him very much. "I'm here…to visit **you**."

Naruto's cerulean eyes looked surprised. "Eh? Why? Don't you have things to do?" The poor boy could not see through Gaara's intentions.

Gaara's frown deepened. "No…Tsunade gave me a couple of days to rest…She made me take medicine."

Naruto smiled. "Oh…She made you? Hehe, well…I would hug you more, but I'm dirty."

'**_Dirty with his scent.'_** He snarled at Sasuke. The dark fabric hung loosely around Naruto's small body.

Turning around, he caught sight of Sasuke, and quickly introduced him to Gaara. "This is my assignment, Uchiha Sasuke. This is my buddy and roommate, Gaara."

Gaara directed his next sentence to Sasuke. "Don't touch him." His voice was deadly.

"Uwah?" Naruto looked confused. "Don't touch who, Gaara?"

Gaara's gaze softened at the sight of Naruto. Sasuke didn't like that gaze…it was filled with love….all for _his_ Naruto.

Sasuke 'hmphed', a little bit provoked. _'Roommate.'_ "I can touch whoever I want." Who the hell did he think he was? He looked like the complete opposite of an angel. His wings were small, and they were blood red, like the color of his hair. His green eyes were filled with bitterness. He didn't have eyebrows, and mascara-like shadows were around his eyes. He seemed to be in anguish, and screamed death. He also wore black from head to toe. Okay, so he'll admit Gaara was good looking, but he was pretty sure his looks were better. Sasuke smirked and for once, was glad of the good genes that he inherited.

Gaara's scowl darkened at Sasuke's smirking face. Was he looking down on him?

"G-Gaara?" Naruto hadn't seen Gaara so full of negative emotion since they last fought.

Kakashi smiled knowingly from his mask.

Kakashi took notice of Sasuke's arm, and Naruto's hygiene, and quickly ushered them to their rooms, asking them to shower and clean their wounds. Although they didn't do well, (It took them 4 hours and 20 minutes to get out.) he'll still treat them to Ramen. Gaara made note to follow them, but Sasuke turned around slightly, and gritted, "Stay outside." Before Naruto could protest, he wrapped his arm around him and walked faster.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders, smirking when he felt a pair of eyes glaring holes into his back. "Come, Naruto." He said. Naruto looked at him oddly. Why was everyone acting so weird? "See ya later, Gaara!" He turned his head slightly to see that Gaara didn't hear him, and was glaring profusely at Sasuke's back. Naruto frowned. Why was he so angry? A squeeze on his shoulder caused him to turn back around, and they both walked back into the empty house, with Naruto feeling strangely uncomfortable. No surprise there, since he felt his best friend's hatred grow with each passing second and Sasuke's touchiness. Although… he **should** be used to it by now…Stupid Perverted Sasuke.

"Um…Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto looked at him, worried.

Sasuke's grip tightened around his shoulders. "……"

Naruto cocked his head. "Hrm?"

They were walking so fast that Naruto realized that they were in the lobby. Naruto heard the echoes of his next words. It was empty inside the estate.

"Nnn? Sasuke?"

They both stopped in front of the elevator.

"What's wrong?" Naruto was seriously becoming worried. "Sasuke?"

Naruto pouted. Fine! If he wouldn't tell him, then he'll just have to suck it up himself!

"You…"

Naruto paused, glancing at Sasuke. They were standing side by side, waiting for the elevator. The glowing amber colored numbers were darkened every time the elevator was traveling downwards to the lobby.

…_5_

…_4_

Naruto's blue eyes squinted, trying to see the porcelain features behind the two bangs. "Hm?"

…_3_

"You…really want to know?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke allowed his bangs to slip slightly, revealing an eye filled with mixed emotions. Naruto couldn't catch all of them, but he caught some. Frustration. Anger. _Possession._

…_2_

"You really want to know what was bothering me?"

"Yeah! I'm supposed to make you happy!" Naruto scowled childishly, forgetting of the sudden cautiousness he felt in his heart.

…_1_

The doors opened. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto by the arm and unsuspectingly shoved him up the side of the elevator. His hands quickly pressed the 'Close Doors' button. As the doors slid close, Naruto stared at Sasuke's eyes, which were now comprehendible.

_Jealousy._

**TBC…**

**X-x-X-x-X**

**A/N:** Ah, it sucks when two hot ill-tempered males are after you, eh, Naruto-chan? Hehehe...

I can only hope that you guys liked the maze segment. I rewrote it a lot, so if you don't…

I just might cry.

I might have some mistakes. Geh. Spot any? Tell me. I might change it, if I remember. I used some crappy back-ups. That's why the beginning is so sappy.

Anyway, the title of this chapter is based on the song from CCS. It's originally called **"Kotchi wo Muite."**, translated as **Look this way**, or **Look my way**. I don't own it. It's a little feminine though, and I was basing this on Gaara. This chapter was originally about 15 pages longer, but I stopped and realized it was already over thirty pages, and cut it in half stopping at the cliffhanger. Now, wait patiently please. I still need to finish chapter two for my other story (I FEEL SO BAD!) and I need to finish the next chapter for this too. Also, my finals and regents are coming. Fuck! I'mma fail Biology. (-Cries-) Thank goodness summer's coming. I'll be able to write more then! I hope I haven't disappointed you! I'm scared to see what sort of feedback I'll get for this chapter. I suck at writing interesting action scenes. I am….the Queen of Fluffy Cuteness! Everyone said the word cute at least once on the last chapter's reviews. Or adorable. Bah. Not that I really like writing cute stuff…I wish I excelled in angsty gore instead. Kukukuku.

….Please Review. Please? -.O


	8. Boys will be boys

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Warnings: There will be a limish lemon. It's my first time writing something like this, so I don't think it's very….err…explicit? Don't complain, since the warnings are right here!**

After rewriting this a thousand times, I kind of…went into a writer's block. It wasn't until I found my old notes (YES. I used to have notes.) I realized where I was going with this. Of course, I won't use some of them, but hey. It's Fan service galore. You guys like that, right? ;P XDD

I know that if I apologize, no one will give a damn. By now, people know me as the slow updater. Gah. I know. I suck. ;-; Besides, it's an excuse, right? Right??

Please enjoy this chapter and give me critism.

**WARNING!!! LIME LEMO CITRUS GRAPHIC(?) UP AHEAD! PLEASE DO NOT YELL AT ME OR DO SOMETHING RETARDED. IF I BLIND YOUR EYES, THEN**… (shrug)...Everyone has to grow up some time, right? LOL.

**X-x-X-x-X**

**WARNING WARNING! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE. LOOK UP!**

_Naruto paused, glancing at Sasuke. They were standing side by side, waiting for the elevator. The glowing amber colored numbers were darkened every time the elevator was traveling downwards to the lobby._

…**_5_**

…**_4_**

_Naruto's blue eyes squinted, trying to see the porcelain features behind the two bangs. "Hm?"_

…**_3_**

"_You…really want to know?"_

"_Eh?"_

_Sasuke allowed his bangs to slip slightly, revealing an eye filled with mixed emotions. Naruto couldn't catch all of them, but he caught some. Frustration. Anger. Possession._

…**_2_**

"_You really want to know what was bothering me?"_

"_Yeah! I'm supposed to make you happy!" Naruto scowled childishly, forgetting of the sudden cautiousness he felt in his heart._

…**_1_**

_The doors opened. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto by the arm and unsuspectingly shoved him up the side of the elevator. His hands quickly pressed the 'Close Doors' button. As the doors slid close, Naruto stared at Sasuke's eyes, which were now comprehendible._

_**Jealousy.**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Chapter Seven _

**Boys will be boys**

"You're only supposed to be mine." He hissed into his ear. He pushed Naruto back with his forehead, and held on Naruto's wrists tightly, bruising them. Sasuke met his lips with a forceful kiss. "Mine." He hissed again. A source of anger drove and banged itself against his mind. He didn't care **who** Gaara was anymore.

He cared **what** Gaara was. Gaara obviously…he bit his lip in aggravation. That bastard obviously was in love with Naruto.

Naruto laid there stunned for a moment, before he felt pain on the back of his head, and he tasted a coppery taste in his mouth. The wrists forcefully jerked were straining his skin painfully. Naruto tried to keep up with Sasuke, but he couldn't. It hurt too much. Naruto began to whimper in the harsh kiss, begging for him to stop. His lips were tearing a little, but Sasuke paid no mind.

"Sasuke…Nnn…st…op!!"

Not only that, but Sasuke was angry at himself. He didn't-No, he _clearly_ didn't show so much love to the blond. Did Naruto see that? But…no matter what, Naruto was his. He said so himself! He closed his eyes meshing his lips against the tan skin. He was deaf to the pleads Naruto were making.

He licked the bruised lips, and Naruto felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. He was terrified. "Nn! S-Sasuke! Stop it! You're hurting me!" He began to wiggle and writhe, trying to break the raven-haired boy's hold. "It hurts…! Stop!"

Sasuke pulled his wrists down, dragging his slim body along to forcibly kiss him. "Nnn!"

When he broke apart, Sasuke rested his head on the curve of Naruto's shoulder, and let out a sigh. **_Only Mine._**

Naruto bit his lip, tears building up on the edges of his eyes. Tremors erupted from his body. He was scared…of a human.

"Stop it…" He whimpered. Sasuke held both hands with one hand, and with the other, he shifted up the two layers of shirts, and licked the salty skin. Naruto shivered as Sasuke licked his chest.

He was quickly done and to Naruto's distress, his hand was drifting to his pants line.

"No…STOP IT! SASUKE!! P-Please…" Sasuke looked up in surprise. The blond was trembling.

He felt his sight go blurry. It wasn't long till a tear rolled down his cheek. Sasuke blinked and let go of his wrists in surprise. He licked the tears as Naruto wept. "Nnn…." Naruto sobbed. Sasuke leaned close to him, and Naruto could feel the taller boy's breath on him. Naruto shivered.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly. Naruto stifled a sob, shivering and unable to meet his eyes. He looked down, and mumbled something incoherent.

Naruto turned away from him, and Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's fingers were shaking as he clutched Naruto tighter. What did he just do? He looked at the wrists he had pulled on, and saw that they were black and blue, swollen.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sasuke was shaking, wondering what he just did. It's been years since he last regretted something like this. Then he realized. The last time he felt guilty was when Itachi killed everyone. Why was it that every time he held something important, he would always lose it? And always! It was always his own damn fault!

He received no reply but more sobs. "I…" '_I really like you, damn it!'_

"…you." He finished lamely. _'Why can't I say it?'_ Sasuke frowned. "…I'm sorry. I hate myself." He bit his lip, digging his face onto Naruto's back, smelling the smell of his shirt, sunflowers, and a slight hint of blood. He felt Naruto stiffen at the words, his sobs hitched.

Sasuke's black eyes widened slightly at the next words.

"…Don't…Don't say that…stupid S-Sasuke…" He said heavily, his breath ragged from crying.

Naruto continued, "…Don't say things t-that aren't true." He tried to calm his tears, frustrated. He shouldn't be crying in front of his assignment! He rubbed his eyes furiously.

"…It was all my fault. Even when they were alive, I was still a burden, never exceeding or even _meeting_ their expectations. I hated him." He murmured unconsciously into Naruto's shirt.

Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke was talking about, but nodded, trying to reassure the black-haired boy.

"U-Um…I…" He started. "I always was the last in the Academy! So! Although I don't know what you're talking about…I want to try my best to make you happy. And I thought I was doing such a good job too! And I still don't understand a little bit, but Sasuke…are you lonely?"

Naruto heard nothing but silence. His blue eyes dimmed with a masked feeling before he became serious.

"It's okay. I will be lonely with you." Naruto turned and snuggled into the unclad arms of the surprised Sasuke.

"Hmph." Somehow…just somehow, Naruto always made him feel so…_happy_. A warm strange feeling erupted from his chest as he nuzzled against the blond hair. He made it seem so easy. Goodness knows Sasuke hadn't felt this lighthearted since…

But yet…Why did it seem like Naruto was always the victim? He broke the hug, and gently took Naruto's arms to eye level, examining the bruises. To his surprise, they were almost gone.

"Hehe!" Naruto grinned, "I always heal quickly, remember?"

Naruto wiped his tears. "Stupid Sasuke. Scaring me like that." He half-laughed, half-sobbed. "Don't do that again, meanie."

Sasuke looked sad, still. "I'm sorry."

Naruto only replied with his bright grin. "Don't worry about it! I still don't understand…but…"

"I know that Sasuke cares…" Naruto smiled sadly at him.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto yelled, "We should shower now! We're keeping everyone waiting!" The elevator door was open for who knows how long. Either was so captivated with the other that they didn't notice.

Sasuke quickly grabbed him from leaving and kissed his lips gently, licking Naruto's lips. Naruto was a bit reluctant at first but after a few more tries, Naruto gave in, allowing the tongue to stroke his bruised lips. He mewled.

"I…" Sasuke started. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking…and…the reason why I…" He gulped.

"…what's bothering you? I'm supposed to know what's wrong!"

"Well…I…" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Why couldn't Naruto just know? He knew with Kakashi, didn't he? That idiot.

Naruto scowled. He was about to retort, when a phone rang. A phone was on the wall, and it shook noisily from its handle. Sasuke held the phone next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yeah." He continued. Naruto looked at him and then at the phone. That was a…Telephone! And it was very pretty. Naruto smiled to himself. It was made so humans can contact each other! He continued grinning as Sasuke spoke softly.

"Sorry. We'll be ready in about 40 minutes." Sasuke said calmly.

"Bye."

"Wah! Sasuke! That's a...!"

He hung up and took Naruto's hand, dragging him to the nearest room and throwing him in. He flipped on the light, and quickly explained, "We're making Kakashi wait, Naruto. Hurry up and just wear the clothes in the closet over there." He pointed at the marble pale closet in the corner.

Naruto was too busy gawking at the enormous room to pay attention. "S-SASUKE! How come you never let me bathe in this room before?? It's huge!"

Sasuke blinked. "It isn't so hot."

"……"

The room was huge, with lavish candles accompanying the bright lights hosted on the ceilings. Two tubs, both Jacuzzi sized, made up half of the room. The other half consisted of cabinets that held soap and shampoo, Towel racks, golden faucets, and little wooden tables for sweet smelling candles that weren't lit. Across was a huge clam-styled Mirror. A big cosmetics and hair stand stood in front of it. (Naruto snorted. Sasuke was so girly.) In the small corner, showers were lined one by one. A window was on the side of the wall, showing beautiful scenery. It was just about high enough to look down at the beautiful land of the Uchiha complex. So serenely beautiful… yet there was something…sad about it…

Naruto cocked his head. Before he could go any further, Sasuke had begun tearing his white clothes off.

"G-Gyaaaaah! Sasuke! W-What are you-? Stop!" Naruto held his waistline out of the Uchiha's reach, annoyed. "Bah. What are you doing?.?"

"Well, then stop gawking and take a bath!"

Naruto's face turned red. "I am not gawking!"

"I don't want to keep Kakashi waiting. That bastard might leave without us."

"What about Gaara?"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "What about him…?"

"He's waiting too!"

Sasuke decided to be blunt. "I don't care about him. Now shower, stupid."

"…Jerk."

Sasuke walked out in a very smug manner. "Don't take too long…"

"W-wait! Do I use the faucet to open the water?"

"…Yeah, Obviously." Sasuke then turned to leave.

"N-no! Wait!"

Sasuke glanced back at him, annoyed. "What?"

"Get a sip of my healing potion." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke frowned a little, but nodded and walked out.

Once Naruto made sure Sasuke was gone and not leering at the door, he turned back around to look at the beautiful bathroom.

He figured he didn't want to stain the beautiful tubs with his dirty skin, mucked with sweat and blood. Instead, he went to one of the showering facilities and stripped, turning on the water. He smiled as he felt the heat of the water wash over him. His head felt lighter, and he felt his body loosen and untie the knots. Spying some liquid soap, he poured it around his body, content.

While rubbing his body with the sweet scented liquid soap, he found out bubbles could be formed. He giggled, bringing them up to his face, blowing them. He poked the ones that managed to float for a couple of seconds, and pulled back in surprise when it popped untouched.

He laughed again, scooping more bubbles.

Sasuke stiffened at the sound of laughter again. What the hell was he doing? He had returned to his room to retrieve some clothes, his cell phone, and to wash his arm. Sasuke had gone to Naruto's room and took a sip of the healing potion.

Another giggle came from beyond the door, and he thought, _'That moron is the only one who can have fun while bathing.'_ He looked at the time in frustration. 25 more minutes. When another set of silly laughter came from the room, Sasuke's patience snapped.

Naruto began to shower off, feeling the aftermath of the cold liquid. He felt so clean, and smelled yummy. Preoccupied by the thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, and a set of footsteps making their way to him. Naruto stopped, and walked to the marble tub in happiness. He couldn't wait to bathe in such a wonderful bathtub. He turned on the faucets and at the roaring of the water, he didn't hear the shuffling of clothes coming off. He smiled contently as the tub filled, and turned the water off.

"Wash my back."

That was when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn, two strong arms grabbed his body and tossed him in the tub. "G-GYAAH!" Naruto went under the water, and rose to the surface, gasping. "What the…? _SASUKE?_"

Sasuke was just sitting in the water, smirking. Two arms perched on the tub's sides only gave a clearer image of how amused and calm he was.

"P-PERVERT!! GET OUT! KYAH!" Sasuke had grabbed his sopping wet shoulders to hug him. 'Wash my back." He said. He pressed the button on the side that said Jacuzzi, and Naruto nearly jumped when he felt the water bubble. Naruto grasped onto Sasuke's body in fear. "Sasuke! W-what's happening? Why is the tub angry?"

Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto blushed, Sasuke was laughing!

Sasuke stopped laughing, looking at Naruto. "…?"

Naruto smiled up at him, and said, "…Nothing."

"Hm…Stupid." Sasuke smiled back. He brought him into his arms and kissed him. Naruto's hand accidentally brushed against something….important in the male anatomy. Naruto quickly broke the kiss, his hands over his lips before he began to apologize in a flurry. Sasuke stilled, a smile frozen on his face. Naruto turned bright red when Sasuke's thoughts hit him.

He turned and inched away from him cautiously, truly aware of how perverted Sasuke could be.

He scooted to the furthest corner of the tub. He was glad the water was bubbling, since he realized that they were both very naked. In a tub. Unsupervised.

Okay, he was getting scared. He nearly jumped when he felt something rub his rear. It was only Sasuke washing his back with a sponge.

"Y-You don't have to-"

"Shut up." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at the wall. Sasuke was so mean! He felt Sasuke's lips on his neck, and it tingled. Sasuke dropped the sponge when he felt Naruto lean back. He wrapped his arms around the waist of Naruto, and continued to kiss his neck. Naruto cocked his head, giving him more contact.

Sasuke placed a hand on his chest and located Naruto's nipple. He pinched it, and Naruto gasped in surprise. "H-Haaa…!"

Naruto turned back, bumping into something that made his eyes widen. He turned around slowly, and his lips were instantly met. Sasuke turned him around completely, bringing him up to his lap and kissing him. He quickly took control, breaking into the blond's mouth with his tongue, and running his tongue, tasting every single bit of Naruto's sweet flavor.

Naruto swiped his tongue around Sasuke's mouth, rubbing his tongue affectionately. Why did Sasuke taste so good? "Nnnn…" He moaned. In the middle of it, he accidentally brushed his hand across the very hard cock of Sasuke. Sasuke's breath hitched, and kissed Naruto with more vigor, sucking and nipping on every part he felt, trying to get even more contact. Naruto moaned as he let himself be caressed.

Sasuke smirked. Time to play. He backed Naruto to the very end of the tub, and warning bells rang in Naruto's head. Sasuke's hand rubbed against his thighs suggestively, knowing Naruto was enjoying it. Lusty dark blue eyes dizzily stared at him. "Sasuke's making me feel funny…My body feels warm and weird…"

"Shh…" Sasuke whispered, and turned him around so he faced his back again. Thinking of Gaara's love-filled eyes, he said smugly, "I'll show you instead." _'I'll show you how much you mean to me.' _

"Hmm…? Sasuke! Something's poking my butt!" Naruto's turned around in shock, only to be silenced by Sasuke's kissing. Sasuke brought his hands to where Naruto's swollen cock was, and grasped it.

"MMMM!" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke in confusion. Sasuke looked calmly back at him and squeezed it again. Naruto broke the kiss this time, and moaned. Sasuke smirked. He allowed the hands to stroke him, moaning only slightly for him to stop.

"Do you like this?"

He looked at him with the sultriest expression. Sasuke smirked, and teased the hardness. "What do you want me to do?"

In between gasps, Sasuke could faintly hear, "Touch."

He breathed into Naruto's ear, setting shivers down his spine. "Touch? Where?"

Naruto trembled and shook. He began to touch himself, and he rocked against his open hand. Sasuke was annoyed. He flipped him over and pinned him against the counter.

"Huu….S-Sasuke! P-please!" Flushed cheeks, hazy blue eyes and him rocking against his own body made him even more desirable. Naruto continued to try to find some sort of relief, but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

Sasuke met his lips, and Naruto hungrily kiss back. Both minds were hazy with lust. Naruto sloppily kissed back, saliva making its way down his chin.

"Haa…S-stupid S-Sasuke…aaah…always making my body feel so weird…Ahh!"

Sasuke felt his lower regions become even harder. He licked his nape. "I _always_ make your body feel 'weird'?

Naruto leaned back, his breathing irregular. "Haa…Nn...!" Sasuke gently stroked the erection, rubbing the tip.

"Then I better give you some release then."

He swirled his finger around the whole cock, and Naruto let out a strangled moan. Sasuke pushed him against the tub's rear, and Naruto clutched onto the marble edge as Sasuke began to work faster. Sasuke took the whole member into his hand and stroked it quickly. With the other hand, he held Naruto so he wouldn't fall off the tub.

"Hyaah! Aaah!!...Aah! S-Sasuke!" Naruto began to thrust in the hand. Sasuke took his hand away, irritated. He pushed Naruto onto the tub counter, and opened his legs. "Bad Naruto…I'm going to have to punish you…"

Naruto was on his elbows and knees on the counter.

Sasuke saw the little puckered hole and smirked.

Naruto blushed as he was fully exposed.

"Naruto…Say my name again." Sasuke's voice was low and husky. He didn't have enough time to think when Sasuke grabbed his cock again and began to pump the twitching member.

"Aahhh….aaah! S-Sasuke!"

When Sasuke bent down and kissed the entrance, Naruto gave a strangled cry. Still continuing his actions, he thrusted his tongue in.

Naruto thought the world was ending. "Ahhh!! Stop!"

"That's enough." Sasuke said in a lusty voice. He had to have Naruto.

Then his cell phone rang.

Naruto laid against the counter, panting when Sasuke grabbed his cell phone, annoyed. "What?" He growled.

"…Hurry whatever you're doing." Kakashi teased.

At those words, Naruto had enough sense to plop into the water, blushing.

"…Shut up."

"You're lucky Gaara-kun is sitting far away from me right now. Well, Hurry up. I'll give you 5 more minutes, or I'm leaving with Gaara-kun."

Sasuke hung up in annoyance.

"Well, it seems I have to finish this fast." He said calmly.

"Uh…well…It's….uh….it's…okay. S-Sasuke…you don't have to…" Naruto gulped as the black-haired boy dropped into the water. He placed him on his lap, and smirked as Naruto stiffened.

"Well…I'm going to finish this, so brace yourself." As soon as the words were said, the pale hand grabbed his erection and squeezed.

"No…! No more!" Nevertheless, Naruto let out a loud pleasured cry.

He rubbed his thumb against the tip, and with three easy strokes, Naruto came. "SASUKE! _AAAHN_!!"

Naruto leaned back, dazed. Then he snapped out of it, quickly glaring at the taller boy.

"Nyaah!!" Stupid Sasuke, making him suffer so much…when he could've quickly gotten rid of the 'problem'.

"You stinky pervert! I told you to stop! You should've-" Before he could finish his complaint, Sasuke pulled him up and dragged him into the showers with him.

"Hurry up and wash!" Sasuke scrubbed them both and poured water over their bodies, and cleaned them both up quickly. Sasuke bit his lip at the sight of Naruto's tempting ass. He needed some relief.

'_Get down, you!'_ Staring at the throbbing spot in between his legs, he quickly wrapped himself in a towel, which didn't really do anything.

"Uwah, Sasuke?" Naruto turned around, Sasuke had disappeared! He quickly dried his body and put on he clothes Sasuke asked him to.

He frowned. They were a bit big on him. It also looked too similar to Sasuke for his own liking…but they were comfortable.

He felt clean! And a bit sore! Now where did Sasuke go? He poked his head into Sasuke's room, finding him dressed in only a shirt.

His eyes traveled lower until he saw…Naruto gasped loudly, and Sasuke looked up to meet cerulean eyes blinking at him. Naruto blushed. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke's cheeks glowed a rosy pink, and he couldn't say anything. "U-Uh…I…" He tried to say something that would lead him out of the situation, but his mind was blank. Also, his body felt hot, and he knew that if Naruto didn't stop staring, he wouldn't be able to take responsibility for what would happen later.

"…Sasuke's so big."

Sasuke's ears pricked. "W-what?"

Naruto looked away in embarrassment. "Sasuke's…thing. It's bigger. Does it feel weird?"

Naruto crawled to where he was, onto the sheets in an innocent feline manner, and hovered above it, staring at it intently.

"…Naruto?" He asked uncertainly.

Naruto, through lidded eyes, mouthed the hot organ, and began to gently suck. He mouthed the tip, watching Sasuke's face stare at him in shock. He frowned. Wasn't he doing this right?

He licked the member up and down, and looked up again. Sasuke was shutting his eyes tight and biting his lip. Naruto mouthed the sides of the member, refusing to give up. He took the member as much as he could in his mouth, and sucked it hard.

"N-Naruto…!" Sasuke groaned.

Naruto nibbled on parts where he knew would feel good, and he gargled in surprise when he felt two hands hold his head and the tip of the penis press against his throat. Sasuke began to thrust into the warm mouth, groaning as the moist hot cavern took him in each time.

Naruto could feel his eyes water from the painful thrusts, but he enjoyed making Sasuke feel good. Naruto blushed when he looked up, seeing Sasuke shamelessly thrust into his mouth. The normally pale-skinned boy's skin was flushed, and had a look of ecstasy with every thrust. It was making his throat raw, but the look of pleasure Sasuke was giving him made it all seem worth it.

But it was still painful.

"Mnn……!" Naruto's fingers gripped onto the pale hips, and tried to push him away.

It didn't work, so Naruto gently racked the flesh with his teeth. The immediate pleasure was enough to make him stiffen, and he pulled out of Naruto's mouth and came without warning.

The bitter taste of semen shot in Naruto's mouth, and the semen was spread on his cheeks too. They both laid still for a couple of seconds, the warm feelings slowly cooling off, and Sasuke watched Naruto wipe the semen from his face, and he licked it off his fingers. He was surprised.

Naruto was really good at…That meant he had experience. But with who…?

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm as Naruto licked his hand clean of the white liquid. How….? This went against everything his father taught him about god!

Naruto got up off of the bed and smiled at Sasuke, slightly blushing.

"Er. Aren't we late?"

"Ah. Right."

After Naruto washed his face and Sasuke cooled down, they both stepped out in the hallways. Naruto was painstakingly ignorant and unaware of the current boiling thoughts in Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the walls. Although he got what he want, the event only struck more questions. Naruto…he better not have had somebody before.

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Ah! Gaara!! Nyehehehe!"

Naruto had irritatingly shoved Sasuke aside just to dive next to Gaara, who was seated in the backseat. Kakashi was in the driver's seat, and seeing Sasuke, who was fuming, he raised a hand out and said casually, "Yo!"

"Hn." Sasuke sat down on the seat next to him, sulking. He glared at Gaara, who smirked at him. His Naruto was hugging Gaara like his arms were glued to him.

"Where are we going, Kakashi?" Sasuke was watching the blond huggle Gaara, who had a small blush on his cheeks. He shot Sasuke an evil smile when he caught him looking.

Sasuke slumped into his own seat, growling.

"Grrr…" How could Naruto touch somebody else like that?

"Ah. We're going to the Ramen Restaurant."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a look. "What? That trashy place?"

Kakashi replied, "Well, that Trashy place makes good food. The atmosphere is nice too. You'll be able to choose when you're legal on the streets."

Sasuke sighed.

His hand which had clutched on the armrest suddenly tightened as a vein popped out of his forehead. Naruto didn't seem like he felt it, but Gaara's hand was slung over his waist ever so casually.

"That. Is. It." He gritted out. He snarled at Gaara.

Naruto looked up, staring at Sasuke in confusion. "…?"

Gaara frowned. This little human boy thought he could take on a practically full-fledged angel? How stupid. He glared back.

"Naruto."

"Hm. Sasuke?"

"Come here." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto leaned toward him. "What…?"

"Closer."

Naruto did as he said, and as soon as he was close enough, all he felt was Sasuke's breath ghosting his cheek before he was pulled into a kiss. Right in front of Gaara.

'_Oh shit.'_ Kakashi cheerfully thought.

Oh shit indeed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** Ah. My interest is reviving. I have to start writing those ideas down again. Please forgive me for updating so slow. Ah.

Gah! My limey-lemon (Limey-Lemon?) sucked butt. :P But so did the writing before. The ideas were all there, but…it was a bit odd, somehow. Hm. Speaking of which. ZOMG I received a flame! But….I won't count it. Because the reader failed to read my long ass yaoi hater warning/threat. Which I repeatedly wrote. Chapter. After…chapter…after…chapter…

Therefore. She is declared stupid. I don't listen or like stupid people, sorry. Perhaps someone intelligent will have an honor of taking the spot of my first flame? Stupid people don't count.

Anyhow…--;;

Everybody probably forgot this story already…**;-; **


End file.
